Secretos
by artemis road
Summary: Los secretos entre amigos pueden provocar problemas.Mas aun si uno de ellos hace lo que sea para averiguarlo.REEDITADO Y CON TODAS LAS PALABRAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Secretos**_

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA….CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIENCIA**

La mañana, que momento tan abrumador. ¿Porque sería que todo cuesta mucho mas por la mañana?, en el campo,en la ciudad,en la cama o en el trabajo: todos tenemos problemas para empezar el día; el momento más importante y el más frustrante a la vez. Para Goten Son la mañana representaba un morboso presagio de lo que sería el resto de su día: igual de malo. Soportar a Milk con sus exigencias matutinas, tener que emprender todo el viaje a la escuela sin poder volar por su cuenta y por encima de todo es el momento del día en que más hambre le agarraba.

Apagando el despertador que desde hace 10 minutos que no paraba de sonar,Goten suspiro demasiado angustiado…otro día rutinario. Como extrañaba esas épocas en las que no tenia responsabilidades ni obligaciones. Donde podía volar libremente y hacer bromas a los adultos y salirse con la suya. Esas buenos recuerdos quedaron siendo eso mismo, solo recuerdos.

-GOTEN!-el estruendoso grito que dio su madre lo hizo caer de su cama. Frotándose la cabeza del golpe

-GOTEN!..ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA…LEVANTATE YA!-intento de nuevo Milk al no obtener respuesta de su hijo.

-YA TE ESCUCHE MADRE! ENSEGUIDA VOY!- replicó con el mismo nivel vocal el jovencito de 17 años. Levantándose del suelo,y arreglándose el cabello rebelde se dirigió al baño personal de su habitación, cortesía de la familia de Videl Satan. Se lavó la cara, cepilló su cabello y se puso una camiseta blanca sin mangas (musculosa) ,una camisa a cuadrille azul y blanca y unos jeans negros medio ajustados con unas zapatillas Nike negras y blancas. Por último, aplicó desodorante y colonia y se limpió los dientes. Antes de salir de su habitación tomo un bolso marrón (como el que tenia Gohan cuando iba al secundario) .

Cuando llego a la cocina, su madre se encontraba frente al horno preparando unos panqueques para su hijo, conociendo su amor por la comida.

-Buenos días, hijo .Dormiste bien?-saludo Milk mientras le acercaba el plato repleto de panqueques con jarabe hacia donde estaba sentado.

-Sí, mamá. Gracias. Esto se ve delicioso-se relamió los labios y devoro la comida en cuestión de segundos,Milk le sonreía. "Igualito a su padre".

-Me voy mamá. Gracias por el desayuno-se levantó de la mesa apresurado y coloco su plato en el fregadero, cogió su bolso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre,asi con la misma rapidez con la que se comió los panqueques salió de la casa.

Una vez fuera de la casa llamó a la nube voladora, una de las pocas cosas que su padre le dejo para que usara, además de su fuerza obviamente. Se subió al pedazo de algodón amarillo y emprendió viaje hacia ciudad Satán. Goten viajaba distraído,mirando el paisaje en donde tantas veces había salido a jugar,donde solía entrenar con su padre y hermano. Como se decía a si mismo antes, solo recuerdos. Cuando despertó de su ensueño ya podía divisar los monumentales edificios de la avanzada ciudad.

-Bien, será mejor que me baje ya estamos llegando a la ciudad. Te veré luego nube voladora-le dijo mientras saltaba y aterrizaba sobre una calle poco transitada. Disimuladamente salió del callejón hacia la calle principal y empezó a caminar siguiendo la corriente de personas que lo arrastraba por la rapidez de su andar. No pudo evitar comparar la tranquilidad del monte con la ruidosa ciudad. Definitivamente no duraría en ese lugar.

-AHHH SUELTAME!-Se escuchó el grito de una mujer desde el interior de uno de los callejones. Goten se detuvo en seco. Buscó el lugar de origen del grito.-AHHH AYUDENME!-"Ya está. Ya sé de donde viene", pensó Goten mientras corría a contramano del tránsito de personas. Cuando llegó vio a un hombre vestido de negro,grandote,forcejeando con una chica que tendría más o menos su edad. Goten no perdió ni un segundo más y quitó al gigante que la tenía arrinconada arrojándolo contra la pared del callejón,luego de una serie de patadas el hombre quedo inconsciente. En la otra se encontraba la muchacha recuperando el aliento y temblando por la adrenalina del momento.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el joven Son con tono suave.

-Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias a ti-lo miro, sus ojos color marrón oscuro, brillosos por las lágrimas, su cabello un poco más claro que sus ojos se encontraba despeinado y su ropa desalineada por el forcejeo. La ayudó a reincorporarse, ella se arreglo un poco dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba Goten. Tomó su bolso y miro al hombre que yacía en el suelo totalmente fuera de sí.

-No te preocupes yo lo llevare a la comisaria. ¿Te quitó algo?

-No. Parece que me conocía porque insistió demasiado conmigo. Pero por suerte no pudo quitarme nada.-respondió ella aferrándose a su bolso.

-PARES! ¿Estás bien? ,oh por dios. ¿Qué te hicieron?-Se acercó corriendo otra chica,un tanto mayor que ella. Abrazaba a su amiga y lo miraba al joven de reojo.

-Yamile,estoy bien. Este chico me salvo,de no haber sido por él,ese animal me hubiese hecho lo inimaginable.

-Ya ,en ese caso muchas gracias sr….-dejo la oración abierta para Goten pudiera decirles su nombre. El joven Son estaba estupefacto por la situación y por la belleza de la chica que acababa de salvar.

-Goten...Goten Son-respondió luego de salir de su transe. Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro y más aun cuando la joven que aparentemente se llamaba Pares le respondió con el mismo gesto, la más tierna que había visto.

-Muy bien-dijo acercándose a su salvador- Goten Son, gracias por tu ayuda-le sonrió pícaramente y le guiño el ojo mientras se alejaba con su amiga.

El hijo de Goku, se quedó parado mirando hacia donde la mujercita se había ido. Atontado la miraba alejarse. Las campanas de la plaza central daban las 8 lo cual significaba que el local de pretzels estaba abierto y que Goten estaba llegando tarde a clase. El pelinegro tomó al hombre que estaba tirado en el callejón y se lo llevo sobre el hombro a la comisaría más cercana. Luego de esa parada se apresuró al Orange Star High School,ya que si su mamá se enteraba de que no había ido a la escuela lo mataría.

_**Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo…Esta historia no es sobre Goten y Pares..es sobre Trunks y los uso para generar el motivo de la historia..despues subo el resto de los capítulos (todavía estoy escribiéndolos XD).Espero que les haya gustado por ahora. No tienen que comentarla sino quieren,me alcanza con que lo hayan les quiero decir que no voy a transformarla en una historia sobre Goten y Bra porque no me gusta esa tiene demasiada actitud para Goten jajaj **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secretos **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Las edades :Goten,Pares y Marron tiene 17 años y Trunks tiene 18 años**_

Hacía demasiado calor en el aula. Se estaba asfixiando, sin mencionar que estaba aburrido hasta la muerte. Con un suspiro profundo acostó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, chocando con la madera fría del pupitre.

-Si estás cansado entonces deberías dormirte más temprano y no perder tanto tiempo con los videojuegos-la voz femenina que tenia al lado suyo le hizo voltear su rostro para verla.

-No tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Marron. Sé que eres especial pero tienes que estar en contacto con el mundo real.-le respondió con tono malcriado. En ese momento entró la profesora de física al curso, con un abanico en su mano y la camisa un tanto desabotonada, mostrando una generosa vista de sus pechos firmes y rechonchos.

-Eso sí que es un acercamiento con la realidad-comentó bromeando el joven. Marron le pegó en la nuca por el comentario. "Eres tan lindo y tan estúpido Trunks", pensó la rubia.

-Buenos días clase. Saquen los libros y abran en el ejercicio numero 9-dijo la señorita Maki,apoyando su cartera sobre el escritorio principal. Ni bien la hubo apoyado,sacó su propio libro y empezó a copiar el ejercicio sobre el pizarrón.

-Me encanta la señorita Maki,siempre tan directa-le susurró Trunks a su amiga. Ésta rodo sus ojos sabiendo exactamente porque le gustaba la profesora y no era justamente porque era buena enseñando. A su lado Goten, tan concentrado y callado. Tenía su mentón apoyado sobre la palma de su mano y su brazo apoyado sobre el pupitre. Honestamente, la seriedad de su amigo le estaba causando escalofríos a Trunks. "Y a éste que le pasa", pensó el joven Briefs. Le paso la mano por delante del rostro y Goten ni se inmutó. Simplemente suspiro y continuó mirando hacia la nada.

-Oye Marron. ¿Sabes que le sucede a éste? -Susurró a la hija de Krillin, quien estaba concentrada copiando el ejercicio del pizarrón. Y ya que estaba tan cerca de ella aspiró su perfume. Todos los días tenía puesto una fregancia distinta. Es más, tenía una para cada día de la semana. No era broma cuando decía que ella era especial. Tenía manías que la hacían única y a su modo le parecían muy tiernas. Era muy organizada y aplicada. Todos sus elementos escolares estaban colocados de manera simétrica sobre su mesa: los lápices ordenados por tamaño y por el grueso de la punta, los cuadernos estaban acomodados de forma tal que la parte baja de los mismos estuviera alineada con la terminación del lápiz, y sus libros, por el orden en que tenia las clases. Primero Física, Luego Literatura, Francés, Química y por último Geografía. Era, además, una chica muy coqueta; su vestuario siempre hacia juego, su cabello sedoso siempre limpio y brillante adoptando distintos estilos acorde al día y al humor de la joven y su rostro, bello por naturaleza genética, llevaba siempre la cantidad justa de maquillaje. A Trunks le gustaba y mucho, pero ella no lo sabía ni tendría que enterarse.

El joven Briefs insistió nuevamente ya que no había recibido respuesta de su mejor amiga

-Marron… -silencio de nuevo. La chica seguía copiando. Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Trunks cuando supo cómo llamarle la atención.-Oye Marron. ¿ Te molesta si tomo prestado este lápiz? –Agarró el de punta gruesa -Mm no. Mejor agarro éste otro - ésta vez tomó el lápiz de punta finita. Dejando tirado el lápiz grueso que había agarrado antes.

-¿Porque haces eso? Tienes que ponerlo como estaba-le dijo la rubia mientras dejaba de escribir y acomodaba sus útiles. Como había dicho antes: sus manías.

-Bien ahora que tengo tu atención.-Ella lo miró de reojo- Te preguntaba si sabias que le pasaba a Goten. Está muy extraño y no me responde.-le repitió la pregunta cuando terminó ella de acomodar sus útiles.

-Tal vez se dio cuenta que eres muy inmaduro y que no vale la pena contestarte-respondió en un tono sarcástico. Dispuesta a seguir copiando.

-No es gracioso Marron. Míralo. Está embobado, bueno, más que de costumbre. Y me preocupa.-Pudo percibir en su tono la preocupación y la angustia, así que decidió echarle un vistazo al pelinegro y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo Trunks.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Lleva una semana así. Creí que ya se le había pasado. Hablaré con él después de clase. ¿sí ?, Ahora no podemos hacerlo.-el pelilila asintió. Ella era mejor que él cuando se trataba de entender a las personas y ayudándoles.

-Señor Briefs. ¿Hay algo que desea compartir con la clase-la profesora Maki le llamó la atención. Sabía que Marron era muy comprometida con los estudios y siempre prestaba atención en clase,pero siempre que estaba Trunks a su lado, se distraía un poco. Que no se malinterprete, Trunks era su mejor estudiante, obviamente habiendo heredado la capacidad intelectual de sus padres. Era todo un prodigio. Pero como no quiso cambiarse a una escuela más avanzada para aprovechar su potencial,siempre estaba de vago en sus clases.

-No señorita Maki,para nada.-se reacomodó en su lugar tomando nota del ejercicio. La mujer resopló y continuó explicando el desarrollo de la compleja estructura matemática. El timbre sonó y los jóvenes evacuaban la sala calurosa lo más rápido posible. Cuando Goten y Marron salieron, ésta le pregunto lo que le estaba pasando. Trunks se había ido al taller de mecánica que estaba tomando.

-Bueno, en realidad no es nada. Pero hace una semana que no puedo sacarme a esta chica de la cabeza y ni siquiera sé si la veré de nuevo-comentó con pesar el hijo de Goku. La rubia le hizo un gesto de apoyo y le dio un abrazo a su mejor amigo quien le conto en ese momento, luego de haberse guardado el secreto por una semana.

-Si crees en el destino entonces vas a verla de nuevo-le susurro al oído antes de salir para su próxima clase.-Gracias Marr, prométeme que no le contaras a Trunks. Se va a reír de mi hasta el día en que me muera-le dijo Goten con mucha vergüenza.

-No tiene porque reírse de ti Goten y si lo hace es un idiota que jamás va a poder enamorarse de una chica ni va a lograr que ninguna se enamore de él-le contestó irritada. El heredero a la Corporación Capsula siempre actuaba tan inmaduramente con los temas románticos. Siempre los evadía y eso le daba mucha rabia.

Goten se echó a reír. "Ay, si tan solo supieras Marron", pensó mientras caminaban por el pasillo semi vacio de la escuela.

_**Seguimos sumando capí próximo va a ser un poco mas si les está aburriendo la historia,pero es como me la criticas para mejorarlo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Por fin el largo y caluroso día había concluido. Los tres amigos se juntaron en el estacionamiento de la escuela para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas y/o actividades. Se subieron al auto de Trunks. Un BMW z4 que había recibido para su cumpleaños. Uno de sus tantos hobbies era restaurar autos junto a su abuelo. Tenía unos 4 vehículos clásicos que había podido modernizar desde su motor hasta la fachada y carrocería, todos desde que tenía 13 años. Cuando cumplió 16 y obtuvo su permiso, su madre y abuelo le obsequiaron esa preciosa maquina (no estamos hablando de Marron ¬¬). Desde entonces y por los últimos 2 años, Trunks obtuvo el título del chofer del pueblo ya que solía llevar a sus amigos a todos lados, especialmente a Marron hasta su casa. La familia de Krilin luego del torneo de artes mariciales en el que nº 18 logro una suma importante de dinero, hizo una inversión en las acciones de la CC y obtuvo beneficios increíbles. Se pudieron mudar desde la isla y se compraron una casa dúplex en un barrio muy lindo y tranquilo cerca de la residencia de los Briefs. A Marron no le importaba mucho en donde vivían o la cantidad de dinero que tuviesen ella siempre se las ingenio para conseguirlo bajo su propio esfuerzo, ya sea trabajando como mesera durante el verano, haciendo algunas campañas de modelaje para unos amigos o enseñanado Ballet, que practicaba desde los 8 años, a las chicas más jóvenes. Tenía su licencia de conducir, pero no le hacía falta un vehículo.

Todos los lunes después de la escuela Trunks la llevaba al estudio/escuelita de ballet para que diera las clases. ¿Qué día es hoy?...ay diablos…hoy le tocaba llevarla. No era que ella le ordenaba que la llevase, él se había ofrecido porque bueno, en el estudio también practicaban las chicas grandes (¬¬ baboso).

-Te dejaremos en la escuelita y luego iremos con Goten a mi casa-le dijo Trunks mientras ella se acomodaba el largo cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

-Está bien. De acuerdo. Trata de levantarle un poco el ánimo. No pude sacarle nada de información.-Le susurro al conductor. Goten miraba distraído por la ventana,con su mentón,de nuevo apoyado sobre la palma de su mano. Ambos se lo quedaron mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Por dios y por su propio bien espero que no esté así toda la tarde.-Musitó el joven Briefs apretando las manos contra el volante. Marron apoyó una de sus manos sobre la suya y en seguida se relajó.-Ten paciencia-ella le sonrió y él se derritió en ese mismo momento. El calor de afuera no se comparaba con el que hacia dentro del auto. Luego de un par de vueltas más llegaron a destino. Los tres se bajaron del auto y ella se los quedo mirando confundida.

-Alto,alto. ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?- se les paró enfrente, frenándolos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y Trunks se quito los lentes de sol que traía puestos.-Queremos beber un poco de agua. Anda, no seas tan arisca, solo nos saciaremos la sed y nos iremos-le contestó y entro al estudio. Goten lo siguió y Marron suspiró totalmente derrotada. Una vez dentro el aire acondicionado y el aroma a mujer les choco de lleno. Se quedaron extasiados ante la vista de tantas mujeres en trajes ajustados y faldas blancas de tela semi transparente. Mujeres de distintas edades y de distinta estructura corporal. No sabían hacia donde ver primero (como dije antes…babosos ¬¬).

-Ejem… ¿Que no tenían sed ustedes dos?-se aclaro la garganta la rubia, ya que ambos hombres captaron la atención de varias de las chicas presentes.

-Sss…si. En seguida-tartamudeó Goten y arrastró a su amigo hacia la cocina de aquel sitio. "Parece que ya se siente mejor" pensó Marron.

- ¿Marron?-La llamo una voz suave por detrás de ella causando que la rubia voltee. Allí estaba. Su amiga de la infancia, su amiga de campamentos y bailes. Obviamente ya con algunos cambios en su cuerpo. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos marrones seguían teniendo el mismo brillo de siempre.

-¿Pares?-respondió la rubia, temiendo haberse equivocado de persona. La joven asintió reiteradamente mientras reía como loca .Ambas saltaban de la emoción y se abrazaban -Amiga. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tanto que no te veía- preguntaba una. -Mira que has madurado y estás hermosa- decía la otra. Se abrazaron de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta que desde la cocina un joven alto, musculoso, de cabellos negros las miraba en estado de shock.

"Es ella. Por fin la encontré"

_**Ahí fue el que empiecen a ver la trama de la historia!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Secretos**

_**Cap 4**_

_**I would like to dedicate this story to you, Viva la Amore. You`ve inspired me and now I can´t stop writing**_

No había logrado consolidar el sueño. Toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama pensando en ella. ¿Cómo puede ser que Marron la conozca?, ¿será el destino como ella me había dicho?, Como fuera tenía que pedirle que se la presentara formalmente. Por supuesto que ya sabía su nombre, pero la verdad que la primera vez no habían estado en una buena situación ni para ella ni para él. Así que junto coraje y al día siguiente se presento frente a su amiga de la infancia. Estaban en recreo, lo que indica que posiblemente Marron estuviera retirando sus cosas del locker para la próxima clase .Y si, afirmativamente, ahí estaba ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, de pecho entallado y bordado con detalles en puntilla blanca, la parte de la falda del vestido era más amplia, llegándoles unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Tenía un cinturón de cuero marrón alrededor de la cintura y unas sandalias griegas del mismo color que el cinturón. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo mediana y su rostro poco maquillado. Goten se acerco un poco asertivo. No sabía cómo se lo iba a preguntar. El joven se pasaba las manos por el cabello. En señal de cansancio y nerviosismo, justo en el momento en el que le iba a tocar el hombro a la chica, ésta se dio vuelta, llevándose el susto de su vida.

-Ay Goten. Me asustaste-se llevó la mano al pecho- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó mirando su apariencia. Obviamente no pudo dormir bien. Las ojeras tragaban todo su rostro, sus ojos rojos, los rastros de barba sin afeitar y la ropa desalineada le dieron esa impresión.

-No. No lo estoy. Marron tengo que preguntarte algo-agachó su cabeza para acercarse a la de ella. La miraba fijamente.-Necesito saber de dónde conoces a la chica que estabas abrazando ayer en el estudio de ballet-su voz temblaba. Marron tragó saliva, nunca lo había visto así.

-Eee… es una amiga que había hecho en un campamento hace 8 años. Éramos muy buenas amigas hasta que se mudó a Francia hace un par de años. Pero me seguí escribiendo con ella. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando? -terminó un poco nerviosa.-Ella es la chica de la que te conté. La chica que salvé el otro día - los ojos de Marron se abrieron como dos platos.-¡¿PARES?!-gritó por los pasillos.

-SHHH…no grites .Me duele la cabeza-El pelinegro se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

-Lo siento. Pero no lo puedo creer-dijo con la voz un poco más calma.

-Te dije que se llamaba Pares-intentó razonar con ella

-SI pero no pensé que era esa Pares. Creí que aún estaba en Francia-miraba hacia el suelo tratando de hacer la matemática de esa situación inusual.

-Bueno, pero eso no importa ahora- la tomó de los hombros, sacándola de sus pensamientos -Me tienes que ayudar. Tengo que verla de nuevo. Dile que la quiero ver o haz algo como para que se encuentre conmigo. Por favor-le suplicaba, pero la rubia negaba.-No puedo Goten. No sé si tiene novio o si se quedara aquí por mucho tiempo. Acaba de llegar al país y además hace mucho que no la veo en persona. Y pedirle este tipo de cosas es demasiado para alguien que no ves hace años-se soltó del agarre y tomó los libros que había dejado caer -No puedo hacerlo, lo siento-se empezó a marchar por el corredor. Goten quedó derrotado. No podía creerlo,no podía aceptarlo. La primera vez que una chica le gusta tanto y no va a tener la posibilidad de conocerla. No, definitivamente tenía que intentar. La siguió,caminó a la par con ella y le suplicó de nuevo. - Marron mírame, no he podido dormir en toda la noche. No he dejado de pensar en ella en toda la semana. Estoy hecho un desastre. Por favor te pido que lo hagas por mí. Yo me encargare del resto- esta vez se detuvo a verlo. Lo miro a los ojos y vio que realmente estaba desahuciado. Suspiró. No le quedó más remedio.

-De acuerdo. Está bien. Lo haré. Pero no te prometo na…-no pudo terminar la frase. Goten la levantó por el aire y casi la asfixia con un abrazo muy meloso que le causó gracia a la rubia. -Goten bájame, llevo puesto un vestido-le dijo entre risas. El guerrero de inmediato la apoyó sobre el suelo nuevamente y le dedicó una de las sonrisas más hermosas y tiernas que jamás haya visto en él. Estaba feliz. Estaba genuinamente contento. Y ella inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír también. Desde una corta distancia, un joven observaba la escena, su sangre comenzaba a hervir y sus dientes rechinaban. Se sintió traicionado por su mejor amigo. Se sintió despreciado por la chica que le gustaba y se sintió como un estúpido por haber esperado tanto tiempo ahí parado en lugar de haberse largado de inmediato. Con un gesto que haría a Vegeta sentirse orgulloso se retiro por el pasillo hacia la salida de la escuela. Sin que los "tortolitos" se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

_**Se va poniendo picante!.Ya sé que la reacción de Goten es un poco (un poco las pelotas jaja) exagerada pero como dije antes es un personaje secundario en esta historia!**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Es más difícil de lo que él pensaba. Tener que ignorarla es lo peor que tuvo que hacer en toda su vida. Por supuesto que lo hacía por su orgullo y tan solo habían pasado 48 horas, pero le estaba costando resistirse. No es que fuera a considerarse una infidelidad porque no son novios, aunque él quisiera, pero el hecho de que su mejor amigo quien **SI** sabía que ella le gustaba desde hace años ,esté teniendo oportunidades con ella y para colmo él le había pedido a ella que lo ayudase. Ahora todo coincidía. Se sentía como un idiota. Hace dos días los había encontrado abrazados a telón abierto en el pasillo de la escuela y ahora andaban juntos porque él se negaba a estar con ellos. La traición le hacía subir la bilirrubina. Caminaba por el corredor hasta la clase de cálculo. Por suerte no compartía esa clase con ella ni con él por supuesto.

-Trunks -gritaron desde el pasillo. Él estaba parado en la puerta. -Trunks espera.-llego corriendo ella. No podía mirarle a los ojos, era demasiado. Estaba muy hermosa; llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados a su pequeña silueta, una remera de satén blanca de espalda baja y que se ataba detrás del cuello y unas botitas cortas de poco taco (las que son del estilo de los mocasines), negras, su cabello recogido en un rodete y como siempre, llevaba poco maquillaje, un poco de rubor y delineador negro para esos ojos profundos. -Trunks-repitió ella -¿Qué te sucede? Nos has estado evadiendo desde hace dos días. ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó realmente preocupada. Trunks miraba hacia todos lados, no quería encontrarse con su mirada.

–Oye-le tocó el pecho con delicadeza. Se acerco hacia él y su perfume invadió todos sus sentidos. -No sé, ni entendiendo que te está sucediendo, pero si te hemos ofendido, lo lamento-dijo con mucha pena. Odiaba estar peleada con él y que estuviera enojado y más aun si no conocía la razón del porque. Tendrán sus momentos difíciles de peleas pero son amigos y ella lo amaba…ups…dije amaba…lo quería. Sí, eso mismo, lo quería como su buen amigo.

-Ya entendí. Bien dejare que vayas a clase. Lo lamento- Comenzó a alejarse, caminando lento y pausado. -Sí, tienes razón. No lo entiendes-dijo en voz alta, provocando que la rubia se detuviera. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo en frente de su atractivo amigo. -¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si no entiendo lo que te sucede, ¿Porqué no me lo explicas?-lo miro desafiante. No quería admitirlo pero estaba molesta porque se estaba cerrando a compartir cosas con ella.-Ustedes dos fueron los que me dejaron afuera-su ira empezó a subir. ¿Qué acaso lo estaba tomando por tonto?

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cuando te hemos dejado afuera? Siempre compartimos contigo (Sí. Lo estaba tomando por tonto).-El otro día los vi. Se estaban abrazando en el corredor. Frente a todos. No me dijeron que estaban saliendo ni que se querían poner de novios- su voz mezclada de ira y de celos. De nuevo miró hacia otro lado hasta que la oyó reírse. -¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunto molesto. "¿Por qué se ríe de mis sentimientos?" pensó triste

-¿Crees que estoy saliendo con Goten?-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él asintió-No es lo que creo. Es lo que vi.

-Entonces cómprate unos anteojos. Sí, lo estaba abrazando, pero también te abrazo a ti y eso no significa que esté saliendo contigo. Por dios Trunks eres tan infantil a veces. Tu amigo estaba mal. Tu mismo me dijiste que hablase con él. Eres tan inestable-lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.-Espera Marron- corrió para alcanzarla. Ella se detuvo -¿Qué?-se detuvo molesta, ya cansada de juegos.- ¿Entonces tú y Goten no están saliendo? -ella negó nuevamente- ¿Y de que estaban hablando cuando lo abrazaste?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto.-Le dedicó una última sonrisa misteriosa y luego se marchó. Lo dejo ahí parado, solo y confundido.

_**Tan Tan tan …Que pasara ahora que Trunks sabe que no están saliendo. ¿Le contaran el secreto?.¿Se enterara antes de que lo hagan?...todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secretos**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Niñas: este capítulo es para ustedes. Muchas gracias por los incentivos y coincido contigo Trumar,creo que hacen falta más momentos de Trunks y Marron en el que aquí sumo mi esfuerzo: **_

Era un secreto. Secreto. Esa palabra le quedó resonando en la cabeza por el resto de la semana y ni hablar de las veces que la persiguió a Marron por los pasillos tratando de sacarle información y rogando, si dije bien ROGANDO para que le contara el secreto de Goten. No hubo forma: la rubia era una tumba. Siempre lo había sido. Todos podían confiar en ella con sus problemas y secretos. Siempre trataba de dar el mejor consejo o dar el mejor abrazo para reconfrontarte. A decir verdad tuvo un programa de radio en el cual había trabajado durante un par de años, en el cual aconsejaba y escuchaba a los jóvenes con sus problemas. Pero luego encontró trabajo como profesora de danza en la escuelita de Ballet y tuvo que dejar el programa radial. Con lo cual si le contabas algo, era poco probable que se lo dijera a alguien. Pero con él era distinto, siempre había compartido las cosas. Sus secretos e intimidades. Solo que ahora tenía ese espacio con Goten, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Finalmente había llegado el viernes y lo único que se interponía entre él y el fin de semana perfecto, era tener que llevar a Marron a su casa. Lo cual significaba estar a solas con ella en su vehículo.

-Trunks, ya estoy lista para irnos-le llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, siempre con ese tono tan dulce y su aroma intoxicante. Hoy tenía puesto su perfume del viernes, que era su favorito.

-¿Trunks? -se plantó frente a él y pudo admirar, como en veces anteriores, lo alto que era. Definitivamente le tocó la mejor parte de la genética de sus padres: el exquisito cuerpo y la actitud rebelde de Vegeta y la inteligencia y decisión de Bulma y ni hablar de esos ojos. Grandes y azules. Profundos y misteriosos, que la atraían como una polilla hacia un foco de luz. – ¿Nos vamos ya?-le pregunto el pelilia, fue el turno de ella asentir estúpidamente ante el tono varonil de su amigo. El muchacho cargó su bolso sobre el hombro y el de ella. Marron estuvo a punto de objetar pero él ya se encontraba caminando hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Mientras manejaba la miraba de reojo. Ella estaba pendiente del paisaje, el mismo que veía todos los días desde hace dos años. "Está evitando que le pregunte sobre el secreto de Goten. Pero no se va a salvar de esto", pensó. "Será mejor que insista sobre el tema"

-No te diré nada. Así que olvídate de preguntarme-se le adelanto sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

-¿Pero porque no?-salto él, estaba histérico. No podía aguantarlo, tenía que saberlo.- ¿Qué tiene de especial que no puedo saberlo?-cabreó de nuevo.

-Si quisiera que lo supieras te lo habría dicho-se volteó a verlo-Si no te lo ha contado entonces no insistas y espera a que te lo confíe tu mejor amigo-lo miró seriamente y luego volvió a ver por la ventanilla.

-No lo entiendes- dijo por lo bajo, provocando que ella se volteara hacia él de nuevo-Me preocupa que sea algo que lo pueda perjudicar a futuro-Suspiró sin quitar la vista del camino-Y si crees que me burlare de él, pues estás equivocada. Solo quiero ayudarlo y apoyarlo en lo que sea que le esté pasando.-Justo en ese momento los frenó un semáforo en rojo y tuvo la oportunidad de verla bien. Ella se encontraba mirándolo muy sospechosamente. Él le devolvió la mirada y así quedaron por un buen rato.

-Mmm no, lo siento. Pero buen intento-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Mierda- refunfuño fastidioso-Casi lo logro. Por poco me lo cuentas-le dijo mientras ponía primera para arrancar. Ella comenzó a reír y él no pudo evitar contagiarse con ella. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Al pasar unos diez minutos llegaron a su casa. Trunks se estacionó en la entrada y apagó el motor. Se bajo del auto y tomó del asiento trasero el bolso de ella. Marron, por su parte, se quedó pendiente del pensamiento que estuvo maquinando durante los últimos diez minutos. "Qué pasaría si me aprovecho de su interés en el secreto de Goten", pensó maliciosamente. Luego sacudió la cabeza negando "No. No puedo hacerle esto a Goten. Él confió en mí", asintió ante este último pensamiento. Definitivamente era lo más correcto. "pero si le hago creer que se lo voy a decir y obtengo algo a cambio. Por supuesto no le estaría diciendo el secreto real…"

-Marron- La llamó haciendo que se despertara abruptamente de su juicio moral. Estaba sosteniendo la puerta del auto para que ella bajara. La joven le sonrió y acepto la ayuda. Él le entrego su bolso, cerró la puerta y la vio caminar muy lentamente hacia la entrada de su casa. Estaba ya a punto de regresar al auto pero se quedo allí cuando vio que ella se había detenido, dándole la espalda. "¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó levantando una ceja. Ella volteo violentamente, su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa macabra, "Oh no, esto no me gusta nada", pensó. Y sí,efectivamente,no iría a gustarle. Ella se le acercó insinuante. Camino muy lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. La rubia se encontraba tan cerca suyo que Trunks sintió la necesidad de pegar su cuerpo contra el auto.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que le sucede a Goten?-le preguntó mientras jugaba con las solapas de la chaqueta masculina de cuero negra. Su movimiento no paso desapercibida por el joven Briefs quien asintió embobado ante la pregunta. Ella se acerco un poco más, pasando su mano por el cuello de su amigo, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-mm… ¿En serio quieres saberlo?- Le repreguntó en un susurro, pasando su otra mano por la sedosa cabellera lila. Trunks solamente tragó saliva ante el avance de la rubia. Ya estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios y pudo sentir el gusto a cereza de su labial. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos ni por un segundo.-Si tanto quieres saber entonces te lo diré- Aprovecho para alejarse un poco de su rostro, pero sin quitar sus manos del lugar en donde estaban.

-ee…en serio?-tartamudeó el joven saiyajin. La rubia asintió reiteradamente mirando hacia los labios del apuesto galán que tenia frente, su mirada fue ascendiendo hacia sus ojos nuevamente.

-Pero a cambio del secreto me tienes que hacer un favor-le susurró cerca del oído. Trunks cerró los ojos al sentir el dulce aroma de su rubia entrar por sus orificios nasales, rozó lentamente el costado de su rostro sobre la cabellera de ella-Te daré lo que me pidas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-Le preguntó casi sin aliento. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de ella esbozándose sobre su piel. Se sentía increíblemente bien. Pero el momento le fue arrebatado cuando la sintió apartarse bruscamente de su cuerpo.

-Cuando lo decida te lo haré saber – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Trunks se quedó petrificado, su cuerpo apoyado sobre el auto y sus facciones totalmente anonadadas.

_**Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios (mirai Kenia ,Trumar y Viva la Amore) ! Realmente me alegra que les haya gustado. Tengo una manera bastante peculiar de arruinar los fics por mi escritura cargosa. Pero bueno, es algo que tengo que corregir XD. Diganme si hay algo que les gustaría ver en esta historia, aunque a partir de aquí empieza la verdadera trama.**_

_**Saludos a todas…que tangan una linda semana!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Secretos **_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Era un día sábado como cualquier otro. Bulma bebía su clásica taza de café, proyectando planes para futuros artefactos y también porque no, el cumpleaños de su hijita. La pequeña princesita de papá cumpliría 8 años la próxima semana y era un evento para celebrar. Vegeta se encontraba desayunando, más bien aspirando toda la comida que había sobre la mesa mientras que su esposa le sonreía a través de la taza de café.

-Te encuentras con mucho apetito hoy-le dijo mientras tomaba un sobro del liquido caliente. El guerrero detuvo su glotonería y la miro levantando una ceja.

-Siempre como mucho.-ella asintió y volvió su mirada hacia los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. -Además estoy recuperando las energías que gasté anoche- la científica se sonrojó enterrando su cabeza en los planos. En ese momento se escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta. Bulma se levantó para abrir. Allí estaba la joven hija de Krillin. Dios, como adoraba a esa chica,siempre tan decidida e inteligente, sin mencionar lo bella que era,le recordaba mucho a su madre,numero 18. "Es obvio porque a Trunks le encanta", pensó la presidente de la CC.

-Buenos días, Bulma.-saludó con mucho respeto a la vieja amiga de sus padres.

-Buenos días Marron. Pasa,Trunks aún se encuentra durmiendo- le contestó haciendole espacio para que la chica pudiese entrar.

-No me sorprende, duerme tanto como una morsa- Bulma se echó a reír y la acompaño a la cocina.

-Buenos días señor Vegeta-saludó con más respeto aún al príncipe Saiyajin. Éste solo atino a asentir reconociendo la presencia de la joven en el cuarto y luego volvió hacia su plato.

-Subiré a despertar a Trunks. Con permiso -se despidió subiendo por las escaleras

-Que buena niña es. Me encanta.-le comentó Bulma a su esposo. Vegeta rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

La casa de los Briefs era verdadero un laberinto. Cualquier persona que no la conociera seguramente estaría pérdida por días enteros y probablemente moriría esperando que alguien la rescatase. Por suerte ella se la conocía de memoria. El camino hacia los cuartos de Trunks y de Bra era como caminar por su propia casa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a la habitación del primogénito de la familia.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, sabía que había que despertarlo de una manera especial porque si no estaría de malhumor durante todo el día. Se quitó los tacos e ingresó en la habitación semi oscura en puntitas de pie. Apoyó sus Stilettos negros y su cartera sobre el escritorio y abrió las cortinas dejando que el sol iluminara la gran recamara. Con el cuarto iluminado lo pudo ver mejor. Estaba recostado boca abajo y con la sábana cubirendole desde las piernas hasta la cintura. Su espalda musculosa toda descubierta, sus brazos extendidos hacia los costados de su cabeza y su rostro apuntando hacia la derecha. Parte de sus cabellos cubrían su cara .El tatuaje que tenía en el omoplato izquierdo se contraía con cada movimiento de su respiración un dragón rojo y verde, como Shen long .Se agachó al lado de la cama y con delicadeza le corrió los cabellos del rostro.

-Trunksie -le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- Trunksie, es hora de despertar. Nos vamos a levantar y nos vamos a vestir para poder salir a jugar-le dijo con una voz maternal, sin dejar de hacerle mimos y caricias. Trunks abrió los ojos perezosamente, la miro y giro la cabeza hacia el resopló, soltó sus cabellos y se subió sobre su espalda, zarandeando al joven.

-LEVANTATE!-lo sacudió. Trunks se revolvió en la cama, volteo y se llevo a Marron consigo, abrazandola. La rubia se sonrojó. Estaba entre los fuertes brazos del príncipe, quien estaba sin camiseta y además frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de ella.

-Trunks. Basta ya-comenzó a reírse -me haces cosquillas- Trunks abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió de verla allí. Sin embargo al tenerla junto suyo, le hizo querer abrazarla más fuerte y no dejarla ir nunca más.

-Qué bueno que estés despierto-le dijo tratando de salir de su agarre. Trunks bufó enojado. Le quito el brazo de su alrededor y ella se sentó sobre su cama. Él la miraba desde su lugar: su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y la falda beige se había levantado un poco por la posición de sus piernas. El joven se frotó los ojos y estiró los músculos de su espalda.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia en mi cuarto?-preguntó pasando su mano por sus cabellos revueltos.

Marron no le dijo nada. Simplemente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio a ponerse los zapatos.

-¿No me vas a decir porque estás aquí?- le repreguntó el pelilia.

-Estoy aquí para cobrarte ese favor a cambio del secreto de Goten -esto último le llamó la atención, haciendo que se sentara al borde de la cama.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido. Supongo que es algo que ya tenias en mente, ¿no? - le dijo con un tono de voz muy seductor mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella atrayéndola hacia la cama nuevamente. La sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle delicadamente los muslos con la yema de sus dedos. Marron por su parte, le acariciaba la nuca con las era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa posición:cuando no había algún asiento disponible en alguna reunión o alguna fiesta, ella se sentaba encima suyo. Se sentía cómoda estando con él, pero también la ponía un poco inquieta, es por eso que a veces se aparataba un tanto sin tener en cuenta el daño que le causaba a Trunks.

Le causaba tanta ternura verlo en este momento: su cabello todo revuelto,sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y su cabeza apoyada ligeramente sobre sus pechos.

-Creo que ya desearías tener esa suerte conmigo- le dijo bromeando mientras se levantaba de su regazo a pesar de las insistencias de Trunks de que se quedara donde estaba

-¿y qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

-Te lo explicaré en el camino. Por el momento tienes que asearte y vestirte. Yo te esperaré abajo -caminó hacia la puerta pasando nuevamente por al lado del detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y miro a Trunks quien aun estaba sentado en la misma posición.

-Y…no olvides de bañarte también-mencionó al salir del cuarto. Trunks se olfateo las axilas y se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente.

_**Ahí tienen el séptimo el próximo se enteraran que es lo que quiere ella a cambio y toda la bola .Les agradezco nuevamente por su constancia y lamento los inconvenientes con el que este haya salido mejor!**_

_**Besos**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Secretos**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

Luego de unos 30 minutos esperando por fin salió de su cuarto. Estaba bañado,afeitado y vestido casualmente para salir; llevaba unos jeans azul oscuros, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas con un dragón diseñado en rojo y una camisa blanca por encima de la pero atractivo, tal como le gustaban a Marron.

-Ay por fin. Tardas tanto como una mujer en arreglarte-le reprochó la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

-Oye no me apresures. Recuerda que TÚ viniste a MI casa un sábado por la mañana y me despertaste por la fuerza a cambio del apestoso secreto de Goten. Así que lo menos que puedes hacer es esperar a que desayune –replicó enojado mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Oh no, no lo harás-tomo del brazo-ya perdimos mucho tiempo por tu culpa. Vámonos-lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera Marron se dirigió hacia el auto de Trunks que estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Él caminaba tras ella con pasos pesados y los brazos colgando a los costados de su cuerpo

-Quieres dejar de quejarte-le exigió furiosa "Dios, a veces actúa como un niño"- será solo por un par de horas. Luego volverás a hacer lo que te plazca: dormir, comer, acostarte con chicas o lo que sea.

-Oye,las primeras dos las hago siempre pero la tercera, bueno. Hace mucho que no tengo una cita- suspiró por lo bajo

-Sí y creo que esta afectando tu coeficiente intelectual-Trunks le pinchó el brazo -Ouch! ya basta-el pelilia se echó a reír y subieron al auto

-¿A donde tengo que llevarte?

-Al centro comercial

-AWWWW NOOOO-se quejó en voz alta y golpeó su cabeza contra el volante del auto

-Ya vamos no te quejes. Como te había dicho serán solo un par de horas-le masajeo la espalda-Además saldrás ganado porqué sabrás el secreto de Goten

-Eso ya no es suficiente. Tienes que darme otra cosa además de contarme el secreto

-¿Qué? eso no fue parte del trato

-Mi auto, mis reglas y si no quieres pues puedes tomarte el autobús

-¿Y el secreto? ¿No tienes interés en saberlo?

-MM…-se quedó pensativo-esperaré a que me lo cuente él o se lo sacare por la fuerza

-Ay Dios. Está bien. De acuerdo-Trunks sonrió triunfante- Mi mamá me dio dinero para comprarme ropa interior- a Trunks ya le comenzaba a salir la sangre por la nariz ante la imagen de la rubia en lencería- Te dejare que elijas lo que compraré ¿sí?- el joven asintió y Marron estaba toda sonrojada

-¿ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS? ARRANCA EL AUTO YA!-le gritó mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Trunks comenzó a reír.

Luego de un viaje de 20 minutos llegaron al centro comercial. Un monstruoso edificio con las paredes vidriadas y 5 pisos de altura. Como lo suponía estaba repleto. Trunks suspiró con anticipación, lo único que lo mantenía allí era la idea de elegirle la ropa interior a Marron. Elegiría las pantaletas más pequeñas y transparentes que existan en el local, para que la poca tela deje al descubierto su hermoso y bien formado trasero. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar nuevamente mientras reía como un idiota lujurioso

-¿Vienes o no?

-En seguida-le respondió limpiándose el hilito de sangre,la rubia rodo sus ojos "este será un largo día"

Estuvieron dando vueltas por el centro comercial, ya habían comprado la lencería y habían almorzado. Marron ya había entrado a varios negocios pero nunca compraba nada. Lo llevaba de aquí para allá, de éste piso al otro y ya lo estaba agotando. Parece ser que estaba buscando algo especifico pero no quería decírselo.Y nisiquiera podía irse a su casa porque necesitaba que la llevara a otro lugar también. "Maldito Goten y su estúpido secreto" maldijo para sí mismo

Ya habían recorrido el shopping entero por tercera vez,la rubia prestaba cada vez más atención a las vidrieras como si lo que buscaba fuera a aparecer por arte de magia,mientras que Trunks caminaba tras ella con los pasos automatizados.

-Lo encontré-exclamó en voz alta acercándose a la vidriera. Trunks se acerco tras ella. Estaba mirando un vestido como de princesa, blanco con volados de tul en la falda, unos guantes largos hasta el codo,de color blanco también. Inmediatamente entró para comprarlo, Trunks ingresó tras ella. Lo había realizado tan rápido que ya se encontraba en la caja pagando por el vestido y por un pequeño oso de peluche color café. Trunks tomó el osito y pago por él.

-No tenias que hacer eso-le dijo mientras observaba el vestido que acababa de comprar

-Es un regalo para tí-le sonrió-¿Ese vestido no es muy pequeño para ti?-le preguntó desencapsulando su auto

-Sí. Eso es porque no es para mí

-¿y para quién es?

-Ya verás. Necesito que me lleves a un último lugar y luego te puedes ir si quieres-le indicó mientras subía al vehículo. Trunks le cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del conductor."Ay Marron, tú y tus secretos"

-¿A dónde te llevo?

_**El próximo capítulo es muy fuerte emocionalmente. Lo subiré e cuanto pueda.**_

_**Beso!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Secretos**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

Ingresaron en un suburbio, las casitas eran medianas y todas con patios en la parte frontal y trasera. Ya era casi de noche y las luces del auto ayudaban a iluminar las calles de aquel barrio.

-Es aquí-le indico la rubia a su amigo. El joven obedeció y aparcó en frente a la casa que le apunto. Era idéntica al resto de los hogares, pero un poco más descuidada en su fachada. Trunks apagó el motor. Salió del automóvil y le abrió la puerta a Marron para que saliera ya que estaba cargando con las bolsas.

-Gracias Trunks-le sonrió la rubia, el joven se sonrojó. Marron se acercó hacia la puerta de la casa, el pelilila camino justo a su lado. Lo miro sorprendida – ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Sí, porque no-se encogió de hombros y le sonrió

-Pues, pensé que te querías ir a tu casa-le contestó tocando el timbre de la puerta

- ya estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que regreses a tu casa sola -Marron se sonrojó. "A pesar de ser molesto a veces, sabe comportarse como un caballero"

-Bien. Gracias por estar aquí

-¿Marron?-preguntó la mujer que abrió la una mujer bella, debería de tener unos 30 años,pero su rostro ya estaba cargado de arrugas y ojeras. Su cabello azabache ya tenia algunas canas y estaba depeinado. Estaba demacrada y encorvada por el estrés.

-Hola Judith, ¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó la rubia mientras la abrazaba a la mujer.

- Muy bien. Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo-le contesto Judith con la voz temblando por la emoción

-Sí, lamento no haber venido antes, es solo que con los exámenes y las clases de ballet se me fue el tiempo

-No te preocupes, linda. Me agrada verte aquí -la dueña de casa se percató de la presencia de Trunks y le sonrió cálidamente- Y veo que vienes acompañada. ¿Es tu novio?- ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron

-No, no es mi novio-se apresuró a contestar Marron, no queriendo que se malinterprete su relación con Trunks -Es mi mejor amigo, Trunks- el joven Briefs le dio la mano a la mujer

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos

-Pasen por favor, lamento que la casa esté desordenada pero hoy tuvo otro ataque y estuve revolviendo por toda la casa buscando el medicamento-les dijo haciéndoles pasar a la casa. Y tenía razón, había ropa tirada por el suelo, juguetes sobre los muebles y medicamentos sobre la mesa del living –MADDY- grito Judith. – TIENES VISITAS HIJA. SAL POR FAVOR

Al instante la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció de allí una niña, muy pequeña de tamaño y muy delgada. Sus ojos verdes devorados por las ojeras y su cabeza cubierta por una tela, notando que por debajo de la misma no había cabello

-Hola MADDY -le saludo Marron agachándose a la altura de la niña

-MARRON!-grito la niña emocionada. Maddeline corrió hacia la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente. Trunks estaba anonadado. No sabía que decir, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba de más en ese cuadro. La infante se lo quedo mirando,obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a tener visitas en la casa. La niña se acomodo el camisón y el pañuelo que tenia sobre la cabeza. Escondiéndose detras de la rubia

-Tranquila Maddy, es mi amigo. Se llama Trunks y adivina que -la niña la miro intrigada – Te trajo un regalo.- Maddy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a reír.

-¿De veras?-pregunto la niña con inocencia.

-Sí, en seguida te muestro lo que te trajo -Le dijo y saco el osito de peluche marrón que habían comprado de una de las bolsas.

-WOW...Es muy tierno-exclamó la niña timidamente,tomando al osito entre sus manos

-¿Qué se dice maddy?- le dijo con tono de advertencia su madre

-Muchas gracias Trunks-le dio un beso en la mejilla

-De nada-le respondió tímidamente el joven. "Por supuesto, los regalos son para ella",pensó Trunks

-¿Quieres ver lo que traje yo?-le susurró Marron. Maddeline asintió. La rubia tomó la otra bolsa que había traído y le mostro el vestido, sin sacarlo de la bolsa. La ojiverde abrió la boca del shock-¿Quieres probártelo?-la infante asintió y ambas entraron en su habitación para prepararse

-Le hace tan bien verla por aquí-dijo Judith mientras acomodaba sobre la mesa ratona una bandeja con bebida caliente y algunos bocadillos -Marron siempre estuvo con ella desde que enfermo -le dijo a Trunks mientras le hacía espacio en el sofá para que se sentara.- ¿Café o té?-le ofreció amablemente

-Café,por favor- la mujer le sirvió el liquido negro y le ofreció leche para mezclarlo

-Gracias-le respondió Trunks cuando lo recibió-Disculpe la intromisión, pero quería preguntarle ¿Cómo es que conocen a Marron?- Judith le sonrió nuevamente. "Se parece mucho a mi abuela cuando hace eso", pensaba el joven Briefs

-Bueno,pues, Maddy solía tomar clases de Ballet con Marron. Ya sabes, en la escuelita. -se tomó una pausa para beber de su té- Desde que su padre se fue de casa Maddeline se ha cerrado a conocer gente nueva. No queria jugar con los niños de la escuela y lloraba en sabia que hacer con ella- suspiró la pelinegra - Pero cuando la conoció a Marron, cambió totalmente. Se abrió a las personas,se relacionaba con las niñas de su edad y la pasaba realmente bien. Quiso seguir el ejemplo de Marron y ser una joven enérgica, bonita,inteligente y muy bondadosa.

-Hace cuanto…emm...quiero decir hace cuanto que ella…-Tartamudeo Trunks. No supo como formular la pregunta. Era un tema demasiado delicado

-¿Hace cuanto enfermo?-completó la pregunta por él. Trunks quedó en silencio bebiendo su café -Le descubrieron leucemia hace poco más de 6 un golpe para las dos. Recuerdo las noches sin dormir, los vómitos y los mareos después de la quimioterapia y también estuvo semanas sin ir a la escuela.- Trunks se sentía realmente mal. Esa niña tenía la edad de su hermanita, y ya estaba sufriendo mucho -Marron nos ayudo muchísimo. A veces me surge otro turno en el trabajo y ella se queda a cuidarla y también la visita cuando ella está en el hospital con los tratamiento. Es una chica muy dulce- "Si que lo es", pensó Trunks.

-Mami mírame-llamó la pequeña saliendo desde la habitación a donde había entrado. Tenía puesto el vestido blanco que le habían comprado y tenía puesta una peluca negra de cabellos lisos que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Contrastando con sus ojos verdes. Marron le había puesto un poco de maquillaje para que su rostro recobrara vida.- Mami -llamó de nuevo la niña.

-Mi amor. Estás preciosa -le contesto su madre con los ojos húmedos de las lágrimas. Maddeline daba vueltas mostrándole a su madre el vestido. -Realmente hermosa. Gracias Marron-le dijo a la rubia. Ésta sonrió. Trunks se levantó de su asiento y se le acerco a su amiga

-¿De dónde sacaste la peluca?-le susurró mirando a madre e hija alardear sobre el vestido

-Venia con el vestido. Había una rubia y otra colorada, pero ese color azabache es idéntico al cabello real de ella. -le contestó de la misma forma, mirándolas y sonriendo.

Las horas en la casa de Maddeline habían pasado rápido y la niña se había quedado dormida. Luego de recostarla en la cama y de despedirse de Judith los jóvenes se subieron al automóvil y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Marron. Luego de unos minutos de viaje, llegaron a destino. Trunks apagó el motor y Marron se quedó allí sentada junto a él, ninguno quiso moverse de su asiento

-La pasé muy bien hoy. Muchas gracias por todo Trunks -el joven le sonrió en retribución

-Gracias a ti, yo la he pasado muy bien también

- Maddy se ha encariñado contigo.- Trunks rió por la bajo, recordaba que a lo último se habían puesto a jugar y habían formado un vinculo especial -Antes de irnos Judith me pidió que regresaras en cuanto pudieras. Bueno en realidad si es que quieres-le dijo observando su respuesta en sus ojos.

-Me encantaría-le contesto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo hasta que Marron despertó de su estado de embobamiento buscando las llaves en su cartera.

-Tengo una amiga que ha regresado del exterior hace unas semanas y en unos de sus primeros días en la ciudad le quisieron robar -Trunks la miraba confuso, no sabía a que venía esa explicación- Goten la había salvado de ese habia gustado en ese momento,pero no sabia otra cosa mas que su por eso que estuvo en ese estado. ¿Lo recuerdas- Trunks asintió - Luego se enteró de que ella era mi amiga y me pidió que le organizara una cita con ella- el joven Briefs entendió a que se refería- Ese es el secreto de Goten,por si aún lo querías saber. -la rubia le sonrió abriendo la puerta del vehículo y sacando una de sus piernas hacia fuera - No le digas a Goten que te lo conte-le susurro guiñándole un ojo

-Te lo prometo-le sonrió el pelilia antes de que la rubia pudiera bajar por completo del auto e ingresar en su habia olvidado de que queria saber el secreto de Goten. Ese dia la habia pasado tan bien,que ya no le importaba nada mas que estar asi junto a ella.

**Bueno aqui lo sigue un poquito mas para ti, Misora por tu comentario,te prometo que no lo voy a abandonar porque me gusta muchisimo!**

**Hasta luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Secretos**

**Capitulo 10**

**Hola chicas!.Disculpen la tardanza es solo que estuve de vacaciones y bueno, ya saben que a todos les agarra la flojera. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo y les juro que esta historia va a tener para rato,asi que si se quieren quedar conmigo y disfrutarla, bienvenidas sean! Gracias por los lindos comentarios y a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?- se preguntó Goten mientras espiaba a sus amigos. Hace unos días ni se hablaban y ahora no le quieren decir que era lo que estaban tramando. "¿Sera que…? No, no puede ser…¿o sí?, por fin se animó a decirle lo que siente por ella y ella le dijo que lo amaba y se van a casar y tener muchos niños lindos y fuertes y luego envejeceran juntos y morirán juntos….Vaya Goten debes dejar de ver tantas películas de Disney", Se reprochó a sí mismo. La pareja de amigos se venía acercando hacia él, susurrando. En cuanto lo vieron dejaron de hablar

-Hola Goten-saludó Marron apretando los libros a su cuerpo

-Hola amigo-saludó casualmente Trunks, pasando por al lado del pelinegro y yendo hacia su próxima clase. Goten los miro sospechoso.

-Oye Marr. -le llamó seriamente

-Sss…¿sí?-preguntó nerviosa. "¿Será que se dio cuenta que le conté a Trunks su secreto?"

-Queria decirte que ya hable con Pares.-se sonrojó- tenemos una cita este viernes-Marron le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo

-Muy bien Goten te felicito-le dijo exaltada. Los jóvenes brincaban de la emoción- Eso es genial

-Si, si lo es. ¿verdad?-le respondió con la misma emoción

-¿Y a donde la llevarás?

-No tengo idea-rio nervioso el joven Son. Marron dejo de brincar y lo miro seriamente.

-Goten, faltan dos días para el viernes. Tienes que tener algo planificado-le reprimió.

-Lo sé, es solo que nunca había salido con una chica como ella. Tiene mucha clase, parece de otro mundo.-dijo derrotado el joven Son.

-No te preocupes Goten.-le dijo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro consolándolo.-yo te ayudaré. Conozco a Pares desde niña y nuestros gustos son muy parecidos.

-¿De veras?, que bien. Muchas gracias

-Bueno,si fuera yo, me gustaría que me llevaran a comer algo por el puerto. Ya sabes el Pierre 38 (N/A: lugar totalmente inventado por mi XD), por las noches encienden las luces y lo dejan realmente bonito.- Goten prestaba especial atención a los detalles, de seguro le iría muy bien pero estaba nervioso.- Luego si quieres puedes llevarla hasta la orilla de la costa y caminar o simplemente llevarla a bailar: le gusta bailar salsa o cualquier tipo de baile de salón.-el pelinegro se puso nervioso ante lo último que había mencionado su amiga. No tenía idea de cómo bailar ese tipo de música

-Emm…Marr?- interrumpió a su amiga

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto ella,hurgando en su bolso.

-No sé bailar "salasa" ni nada de lo que has dicho-La rubia lo miro sorprendida y rio con ternura

-Para empezar no se dice "Salasa", se dice Salsa. Y segundo, pues puedes aprender, es realmente sencillo,es más rítmica que técnica-razonó la rubia, mientras el joven son la miraba con desesperación y desentendimiento.

-No tengo habilidad ni para bailar ni para aprender rápido, y la cita es en dos días. -Juntó sus manos ,tomando las de la ojiazul entre las suyas.- Marr, te lo suplico, por favor tienes ayudarme-le suplico con ojitos de perrito mojado. Marron intento evitar la mirada suplicante de su amigo,pero no pudo resistir.

-Agg…de acuerdo. Está bien, pero sera una clase muy breve .-El joven comenzó a saltar de la alegría- Dios tranquilízate. Sabes que no puedo hacer todo por ti,si quieres que funcionen las cosas con Pares debes participar tu también - El pelinegro asintió sonriendo. -Bien, te veo luego de clase en el salón donde practican teatro. ¿Sabes dónde queda?-Goten se quedo pensativo para luego asentir. -Bien, iré a pedir las llaves y te veo allí a las tres de la tarde. EN PUNTO.-remarco la rubia, odiaba las impuntualidades, otro de sus extraños hábitos.

-Solo una pregunta-dijo Goten,antes de Marron se fuera- ¿Cómo haces para conseguir los permisos para utilizar las aulas?

-Es porque soy muy buena-le replicó sonriendo con astucia. Goten rio y vio a su amiga retirarse por el pasillo. "Trunks, será mejor que te apresures y hagas un movimiento porque de seguro te la van a quitar", pensó el hijo de Goku en su amigo enamorado.

Luego de un par de horas en el salón de teatro, ambos estaban agotados por la clase intensiva.

-Te felicito Goten, has mejorado muchísimo. Solo necesitas relajar tus caderas un poco y sentir la música. Como te dije antes: es más rítmica que técnica

-Sí, lo sé. Muchas gracias Marr. Eres la mejor de todas-le dijo el joven Son abrazando a su amiga

-Goten, estás todo sudado.-le dijo entre risas. El pelinegro la soltó inmediatamente,riendo.

-Lo siento.-le dijo rascándose la nuca-¿Quieres ducharte en los vestidores? Porque si quieres puedo esperarte-sugirió el Son. Sabía cómo era ella cuando se trataba de la higiene personal.

-No, no te preocupes, me bañaré en mi casa. Además ya es tarde y prefiero llegar cuanto antes-dijo revisando la hora en el reloj de pulsera

-Si,tienes razón-dijo Goten recogiendo sus cosas del suelo-Sera mejor que te lleve antes de que 18 me mate-bromeó. Pronto ambos salieron del edificio escolar, sin antes devolver la llave al conserje.

-No tendré un auto lujoso como el de Trunks,pero tengo el mejor de los transportes-Afirmó Goten mientras llamaba a la nube voladora. Ambos se subieron al algodón amarillo y volaron despacito hasta la casa de Marron

-Gracias por el aventón Goten- agradeció la rubia cuando descendió en su casa- Y recuerda practicar en tu casa

-No hay porque. Solo promete que no le diras nada a Trunks- Marron asintió y el hijo de Goku siguió su camino. Marron se quedo observando la nube voladora alejarse hasta desaparecer de su vista. "Seguro que competirá con la nube para ver quien llega más rápido", pensó en las niñerías de su amigo. Comenzó a hurgar en su bolso, buscando las llaves de su casa: Saco de alli dentro el estuche de maquillajes, los libros, su botella de agua mineral semi vacia,ropa para cambiarse y por último las llaves y el celular. La pantalla del teléfono móvil se encendió por el movimiento de los dedos de Marron y allí pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de voz en el contestador. Poso el auricular sobre su oreja para escuchar la fria voz de la operadora:

_Miercoles 15 de octubre 17.36 PM_

_Hola Marron,soy Judith .Cariño lamento molestarte pero me surgió un turno extra en el trabajo y Maddy pide por ti como loca. Realmente te extraña. Queria saber si podrías o bueno…si quieres venir a casa y quedarte a hacerle compañía por un rato._

_Avisame por favor…espero que andes bien. Adiós_

Se notaba el nerviosismo y el titubeo en las palabras de la mujer. Era muy modesta y le causaba incomodidad tener que pedirle favores a otra persona, en especial a Marron, ya que le había ayudado demasiado. Pero para la rubia no era ninguna molestia ayudarle.

-Rayos,ya es muy tarde-musitó Marron mirando su reloj. -La llamaré- se dijo a si misma telefoneando al celular de Judith y cogiendo un taxi de la calle. Marron le indico la dirección al taxista, mientras intentaba comunicarse con Judith. Le dejo un mensaje de voz en el contestador

_Hola judy,soy Marron. Lamento no haberte contestado el mensaje, es que lo vi demasiado tarde. Estoy yendo para tu casa, no te preocupes me hare cargo de Maddy. Quédate tranquila y cualquier cosa me puedes llamar. Adiós_

-Es aquí-le indicó al taxista, el hombre aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa. Marron le pago y se despidió tomado su bolso. Se acerco a la puerta y toco unas cuantas veces muy despacio.

-Marron-llamo una voz infantil mientras la jalaba hacia el interior de la casa.

-Hola Maddy. ¿Tu mamá ya se fue?-preguntó confundida por la actitud de la niña. La pequeña asintió permaneciendo en silencio.-¿Te dejo sola?-preguntó aún más confundida. La pequeña negó con su cabeza y luego corrió para esconderse, riéndose por lo bajo. La rubia quien estaba parada frente a la puerta no lograba entender la situación. "¿Acaso había entrado alguien en la casa?"pensó con pánico. Giro rápidamente y se topo con un cuerpo mucho mas alto y musculoso que el de ella. Los brazos del sujeto la tomaron por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar y sus ojos estaban tapados con una tela negra.

-Encontré algo que no es Maddy -dijo bromeando el sujeto. Marron lo miro divertida, el sujeto le pasaba la nariz por el costado del rostro, recogiendo suavemente el olor de su perfume. Su agarre se hizo más posesivo, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocara con la puerta de entrada. Marron rio quitándole la tela, revelando esos ojos profundos.

-¿No estás un poco grande para jugar a estas cosas?-le preguntó.

-No estaba jugando solo. La estaba buscando a Maddy-contestó con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos encendidos.

-¿Con tus ojos tapados?-rio con ironía. El joven se encogió de hombros, mirando al precioso ángel que tenia frente suyo. Ambos se observaban sin decir nada, simplemente acompañando las respiraciones del otro

-OYE TRUNKS- le llamo Maddy, interrumpiendo el momento. Ambos se separaron bruscamente y Trunks tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, levantándola y jugando al avioncito con ella.

-Ten cuidado-advirtió la rubia ante los movimientos bruscos de su amigo.

-Lo estoy teniendo. Además le gusta que la levante por el aire. ¿Verdad?-le pregunto a la niña quien asintió sonriendo.

-Ah pues qué bien, ya se me pusieron de cómplices-dijo sarcásticamente Marron.- Entonces ya que son tan buenos amigos ahora,me iré a duchar rápidamente y les preparare la comida.

-Trunks ya lo hizo-dijo Maddy, Marron lo miro sorprendida

-¿De veras?

-Sí, pero no está terminada aún. Si quieres me puedes ayudar-ofreció el joven pelilila

-Creo que prefiero bañarme primero y luego te ayudo en lo que quieras- Trunks asintió. Marron comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, con su bolso en mano

-Si necesitas que te frote la espalda o te ayude a lavarte, solo llámame-le grito por el pasillo. La rubia lo miro divertida y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Apoyó su espalda contra la madera fria, sintiendo una sensación calurosa y agradable en el lugar donde Trunks la había sujetado. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior. "Necesitaré ayuda para sobrevivir esta noche contigo Trunks"

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré lo más pronto posible!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Secretos **_

_**Capitulo 11**_

**Hi, the bitch is back jajaja. Lamento haber tardado taaaaaaanto con la actualizacion. Pero aqui les dejo otro capitulo y juro por las barbas de neptuno que subire el proximo capitulo muy pronto. Que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia! dedicado principalmente a Vicky quien insistio! ;)**

* * *

Marron se despegó de la puerta del baño, arrojo su bolso al suelo y prendió la ducha, regulando las llaves de calor y frio para crear la temperatura perfecta. Aseguró la puerta para que a nadie se le ocurriera entrar mientras se deleitaba con su baño. Se quito la ropa, relajándose ante el contacto con el agua. Limpiando su cabello y su cuerpo lentamente, repasando cada detalle de su piel. Mientras se acariciaba, recordaba el contacto que tuvo con el pelilila, esa sensación que la hacía estremecer de placer y a su vez, de dolor. Luego de unos minutos salió de la ducha, se secó rápidamente, humectándose con una loción hidratante con aroma a fresas. Luego procedió a abrir su bolso para buscar su ropa, instante en el cual su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza: la única ropa interior que había traído era la que Trunks había elegido para ella; una bragueta que cubría solo la mitad de su trasero, la tela de color azul marino con puntilla negra en los bordes superiores e inferiores y un brassier del mismo color y con la misma puntilla en sus bordes. Con mucho pudor se vistió con la ropa extra que había traído y emergió del baño cepillando su cabello húmedo.

El aroma a verduras frescas encendió sus cinco sentidos. Invitada por el ruido que hacia su estomago, se acercó a la cocina y allí vio a Trunks, con un delantal de cocina que le quedaba muy corto, picando las verduras sobre una tabla de madera y metiéndolas en una olla. Marron se lo quedo viendo por unos minutos, su ceño fruncido en concentración y sus dedos habilidosos tajeando las verduras con rapidez.

-¿Tuviste un buen baño?-le preguntó concentrado en las verduras. Marron salió de su escondite y camino hacia él, secándose el cabello con una toalla de mano.

-Sí, realmente me hacía falta-le sonrió tomando un cuchillo- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si por favor, corta estas mientras tanto- ambos se pusieron a rebanar las verduras en silencio- ¿En dónde has estado?- le pregunto el joven Briefs sin querer sonar como el novio celoso.

-Estuve con Goten - Trunks frunció el ceño involuntariamente ante el nombre del pelinegro.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto intentando ocultar su interés. Marron lo miraba de reojo, mientras continuaba recortando las verduras

- Aja, si le había prometido que le ayudaría con su cita

-De la cual se supone no sé nada. ¿Cierto?- bromeó Trunks.

-Exacto-le respondió la rubia. Ambos comenzaron a reírse hasta que el estómago del saiya crujió del hambre.

-Bien será mejor que pongamos la mesa y comencemos con los aperitivos. El pollo y las verduras estarán en pocos minutos.- La rubia asintió y le ayudo a preparar la mesa para la cena. Le pidió a Maddy que se lavara las manos y se sentara en su lugar.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo Marron a su amigo, quien entraba y salía del living con platos y aperitivos

-No, no. Tú siéntate. Esta noche le toca a los hombres hacer el trabajo y como soy el único por aquí. Entonces les serviré yo solo.- Le dijo Trunks en una especie de susurro que le erizó la piel a la rubia. El aliento cálido del guerrero se unió a la suavidad y frescura de la crema humectante que se había untado. Trunks le arrimo la silla para que pudiera tomar asiento y acomodarse frente a su plato vacio. Marron miro a Maddy de reojo, buscando una explicación por parte de la menor. La niña simplemente se encogió de hombros con una mirada cómplice sobre su rostro.

-Muy bien. Confiaré en ti. -le decía sospechosamente mientras el pelilila desaparecía en la entrada de la cocina.

-Contemplen señoritas… las maravillas del chef Trunks- anuncio el ojiazul cuando ingreso con la bandeja del pollo con verduras. La comida se veía majestuosa y Trunks muy orgulloso de su logro. Los tres se sentaron, comieron y hablaron hasta horas tardías.

Luego de la cena Trunks y Marron se encontraban limpiando la mesa. Ambos trabajaban en silencio intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando.

-La comida estuvo realmente deliciosa Trunks, muchas gracias- dijo su amiga al pelilila.

-Lastima, no tuve tiempo de preparar un postre- le susurró Trunks al oído, acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente al de ella. El delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello de Marron lo mandaba a la luna. Podía percibir la suavidad de su piel sin siquiera tocarla, su respiración olía a miel y sus labios rojos como dos fresas expiraban pequeños suspiros - pero se me podrían ocurrir un par de cosas- susurró de nuevo, sus labios pegados a la frente de la joven, sus brazos arrinconándola contra la mesada de mármol. Las manos toscas del saiyajin subiany bajaban por el costado de su muslos haciendola estremecer de placer. Marron respiraba con dificultad, ya de por si le costaba resistirse estando con él todos los días, pero ahora estando tan cerca suyo, no creyo ser capaz de retenerlo.

-Tal vez para la próxima, tengo que recostar a Maddy -dijo Marron separándolo ligeramente de su cuerpo. Su rostro sonrojado. La rubia salió de la cocina mientras que en el rostro del pelilila desfilaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Marron recostó a la niña, asegurándose de que haya tomado todas las medicinas que necesitaba,y luego se dirigió a la sala, en donde estaba Trunks acostado en el sofá con la televisión encendida. El guerrero se había quedado completamente dormido. Le resultaba demasiado tierno verlo así recostado, con su fino cabello cubriendo su rostro. La rubia se acuclillo posicionándose a la altura de su cara y retiro algunos de sus mechones con delicadeza. Sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia los labios de su amigo. "Dios, como me gustaría probarlos. Me pregunto si serán suaves", pensó la rubia al despejar los mechones de su rostro. Trunks abrió sus ojos al sentir las caricias de su rubia. La miro fijamente, sonrojándose al igual que ella. Se reacomodó levemente en el sofá.

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? -preguntó con un susurro muy sensual. Marron se sonrojo aun más.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si quieres recostarte a mi lado en el sofá? -respondió con obviedad y cansancio. La rubia suspiro aliviada. Que mal pensada ella, creyendo que su amigo la invitaba a tener relaciones.

-mmm...sí, claro -contestó tímidamente. Trunks le hizo un espacio a su lado permitiendo que ella se acomodase para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y apoyar su rostro sobre su hombro. Marron cerro sus ojos, aspirando el perfume fuerte de su amigo.

-No pensé que te había gustado la ropa interior que elegí para ti -le dijo con picardía. La rubia se sonrojó al ver el brassier azul marino transparentarse a través de la musculosa blanca.

-Cállate-le respondió fingiendo molestia. Trunks la observaba con lujuria y deseo, como si jamás la hubiera visto en toda su vida y que al conocerla por primera vez todos sus sentidos se volvieran uno solo. - Oye, Trunks- llamo ella suavemente.

-¿Qué?

-No tenías que haberte molestado en quedarte, yo podía haberme quedado con Maddy- El pelilila comenzó a reír, frotando su nariz por el cuello blanco de su amiga.

-Judith necesitaba que alguien se quedase con Maddy y yo le di mi teléfono para que me llamara. Ahora ambos tenemos este pequeño secreto en común - respiró el aroma a fresas que emana su piel, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no atacarla a besos, teniéndola tan cerca suyo. – Además no me molesta, me agrada pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

-Pero no estamos solos-suspiro ella,mirandolo brevemente a los ojos.

-Ahora lo estamos-le dijo sin abandonar su mirada.

-Diablos -exclamo ella, volviendo a su posicion inicial -No te entiendo Trunks, siempre logras confundirme.

-Te equivocas, la que me tiene confundido eres tú-susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí lo tienen… El próximo capítulo tendrá algunas escenas de la cita de Goten y además un momento muy especial de Trunks, Marron, Maddy y la pequeña Bra. No se lo pierdan y gracias por leer! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Secretos**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

* * *

La puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una Judith muy cansada. Sus ojeras pronunciadas en sus ojos amables y su ropa desaliñada, por haber tenido que tomarse varios transportes para regresar a casa. La morada se encontraba silenciosa, si bien era temprano por la mañana y de seguro Maddy se encontraba dormitando, sufriendo el efecto de las drogas medicinales de cada noche. Pero Trunks, creyó que al menos él estaría despierto. Caminó lentamente hacia la sala en donde pudo comprender porque aun se encontraba dormido: estaba echado sobre el sofá con la rubia sobre su pecho."Ya era hora", pensó Judith sonriendo tiernamente, cubrió a la pareja con una manta roja y luego se alejo hacia el cuarto de su hija. Luego de unos minutos Marron al fin logro despertarse, reacomodando su cuerpo sobre el pecho del saiyajin. Observo su rostro por unos segundos, sintiendo el suyo calentarse. "es tan guapo, lástima que sea tan desorbitado y mujeriego", pensó acomodándole algunos mechones de su cabello. El pelilila se retorció bajo el contacto de la rubia.

-Marron- murmuró en su sueño, una sonrisa pasmada en sus labios y una agradable expresión en su rostro. La rubia lo miro curiosa, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, levantándose suavemente de su lugar. Trunks se despertó ante la falta de contacto.- Marron-llamo de nuevo, esta vez despierto

-Buen día Trunks-saludó la rubia con una sonrisa

-Buen día-devolvió el saludo, frotándose los ojos - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las…-chequeó en su reloj pulsera, sus ojos se abrieron en shock- ¡Maldición! son las 8.30…estamos llegando tarde a la escuela –dijo sobresaltada. Corría de aquí para allá en silencio juntando sus cosas y poniéndose los zapatos, mientras que el pelilila ni se inmuto. -¿Pero porque estas tan tranquilo?, estamos llegando tarde…

-Eso es porque no voy a ir-dijo Trunks de lo más relajado, apoyando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no iras?-preguntó nerviosa ante la pasividad de su amigo.

-Eso mismo que escuchaste-dijo sentándose en el borde del sofá- No iré, aprovecharé el día para comprarle el regalo a mi hermana. Mañana es su cumpleaños- Contesto poniéndose las zapatillas con lentitud.

-Pero te van a reprender si faltas a la escuela Trunks- "Como siempre, preocupada por acatar las normas", pensó el pelilila de su amor imposible, "Por eso me gustas tanto. Eres como un pequeño cordero, temeroso de encontrarse con el lobo". – ¿Qué le diré a los profesores?-preguntó la rubia.

-Nada-simplificó el ojiazul, levantándose y caminando hacia ella- Vente conmigo-propusó cogiéndola de los hombros

-¿Qué?-dijo intentando no levantar demasiado la voz- ¿Acaso estás loco?, no…definitivamente no -sentía los profundos ojos de Trunks clavándose en los suyos. Desvió su mirada, pero aun así lo podía sentir

-Vamos Marr. Será divertido. Ya casi ni compartimos tiempo a solas

-Y a esto como le llamas-dijo ella, señalando a su alrededor

-Cuidar de Maddy no es el tiempo a solas que yo quiero...digo…al que me refiero-dijo sonrojado.- Por favor, será solo por hoy. Además no tengo ni idea de que comprarle a mi hermana y tú conoces a las niñas a la perfección. Por favor, por favor-suplico con carita de perro mojada a lo cual la rubia solo pudo acceder.

-Agh…bien. Pero tendremos que esperar a Judith. No podemos dejar a Maddy sola

-Pero si Judith ya regreso. Se encuentra en la habitación con Maddy-explicó el joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? No pudo haber regresado antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir-razonó Marron

-No, regresó recién. Pude sentir su ki. Es más, fue ella quien nos cubrió con la frazada- La rubia se sonrojó profundamente "entonces nos vio abrazados en el sofá", pensó con pena. La mujer la venia persiguiendo con que ella y Trunks harían una linda pareja. Tambien le señalaba los supuestos sentimientos de amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Pero ella lo negaba todo el tiempo. A partir de esto las cosas solo se pondrían peor . - Marron, ¿vienes?-preguntó Trunks sacándola de sus pensamientos. Él ya estaba en la puerta de entrada con su mochila y su chaqueta puesta, listo para irse.

-Al menos si no vamos a la escuela déjame cambiarme y escribirle una nota a Judith- el pelilila asintió.

-Bien, pero apresúrate

-Agh…este va a ser un día largo-suspiro la rubia.- Y para el colmo, no traje mi perfume de los jueves -se quejo para sí misma. Tenía su rutina matutina en la que se bañaba, se exfoliaba la piel con cremas naturales y por supuesto se ponía su perfume del día. Pero ya que no habia tenido previsto quedarse a dormir allí, no tuvo oportunidad de llevarse todo consigo. Y dado al apuro del joven entusiasta, no podía pasar por su casa para hacerlo.

-No te quejes tanto. Tal vez tengas suerte y me encuentre de humor para elegir tu ropa interior de nuevo-rio Trunks, la hija del androide lo miro furiosa arrojándole uno de sus zapatos.

Luego de unas horas en el centro comercial al fin consiguieron el regalo perfecto para Bra, lo cual fue difícil ya que la niña tenía prácticamente todo lo que se le pudiera dar. Almorzaron juntos y hasta pudieron ver una película con el tiempo que les restaba. Al terminar, Trunks la llevo a Marron hasta su casa en el auto, justo a la hora que siempre regresaba de la escuela. Aparcó el vehículo en la entrada de la casa y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar con su bolso.

-Gracias y gracias por traerme a casa Trunks

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme- La rubia no resistió el momento y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "Últimamente está más cariñoso y amable conmigo, será mejor que lo aproveche", pensó Marron. El ojiazul por su parte disfrutaba del contacto de la rubia aspirando el aroma de su champú de la noche anterior, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aún más de su delicado toque. - ¿Sabes que sería una buena idea?-preguntó de pronto, separándose apenas escasos centímetros de la joven

-No faltaremos a la escuela de nuevo-anticipó Marron

-No era eso. Pero es bueno saber que cuento contigo-dijo sarcásticamente, ella lo golpeo cariñosamente. -Podemos invitar a Maddy a la fiesta de Bra.

-¿De veras?, pero se supone que es un secreto. Además no conoce a nadie de nuestras familias, podría sentirse incomoda.-razonó la joven aun envuelta en los brazos de Trunks quien le acariciaba el cabello.

-En realidad Bra hará una pequeña fiesta con sus amiguitas a la tarde, luego de la escuela. Podemos llevarla allí- La rubia se separó de su abrazo, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

-No lo sé Trunks. No quiero que se fatigue demasiado

-Vamos, será bueno para ella. Podrá divertirse con niñas de su edad-insistió Trunks. "Vaya,no pensé que le importara tanto. Parece que tiene un punto débil después de todo", pensó su amiga.

-Agh…de acuerdo. Tendremos que ver cómo se siente y si Judith lo permite-Dijo antes de entrar a su casa. A Trunks no le quedo más que festejar en silencio

Al otro día en la escuela, más específicamente en el salón de la clase de literatura. Trunks y Marron estaban muy juntitos afinando los detalles de la fiesta de Bra, sus cuerpos muy cerca uno del otro, susurrando. Justo en ese momento Goten ingreso al aula y se los quedo observando a escondidas. Evaluando sus gestos y su proximidad. "Definitivamente están escondiendo algo de mí. Tal vez si me les acerco ahora podrán decírmelo", penso el hijo de Goku.

-Hola chicos-saludo Goten. Sus amigos lo miraron de reojo y se separaron al instante

-Hola Goten-saludo la rubia animada, susurrándole al pelilila "luego hablamos"

-Hola amigo, ¿Qué tal?- saludó casualmente Trunks.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-les preguntó sospechoso. Los jóvenes se miraron entre si

-De nada importante, camarada. Solo hablando de cosas de la vida- respondió su mejor amigo reclinándose sobre su asiento.

-Sí, ya sabes: el clima, el fin de semana, la clase de hoy- enumeró su otra amiga. "están intentando despistarme", pensó el Son.

-No quieran tomarme por tonto-reprochó el pelinegro.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Goten- en ese instante, ingreso la docente,una mujer de unos 50 años pero con el espíritu y el romance de una joven de 20 - Lo siento amigo pero parece que la clase ya comenzó-dijo Trunks señalando a la mujer. Goten bufó de nuevo y se sentó en su lugar. "Luego podremos hablar de esto, a la salida ya verá, oh no, a la salida tengo que ir a casa a arreglarme para mi cita con Pares", pensó, sonrojado.

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludó la enérgica profesora de literatura.

-Buenos días Sra Corin- saludó el salón entero. Luego de la clase los tres amigos se separaron hacia la clase correspondiente hasta la hora de irse a casa.

* * *

_**Bueno ya estoy de regreso con esta historia. En el próximo capítulo; la fiesta de Bra! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Secretos **_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Niñas, volvi con mas! espero que les guste este capitulo,es un poco triste. Debo admitir que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando lo escribi,pero bueno. Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre y voy a tratar de agilizar la historia porque me parece que esta un poco estancada! :)**_

* * *

"Espero que todo resulte esta tarde. Espero que Maddy no se sienta tan incómoda", pensó la rubia mientras aguardaba a sus amigas en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Sabía que Trunks se había retrasado en el salón de clase y que Goten estaba en el baño. La ojiazul suspiró en voz alta, llamándole la atención a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-Hola Marron. ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó un joven alto y esbelto. Cabello corto de color castaño y sus ojos color avellana. Su nombre era Kaoru y era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, lo cual justificaba su altura y buen porte

-¿Eh?... Kaoru, lo siento. No te he escuchado. Estaba en mi propio mundo -saludó Marron con una sonrisa

-No hay problema- rió el joven- Te había preguntado si te encontrabas bien

-Si, por supuesto. Es solo que a veces resuelvo algunos temas en mi cabeza, es todo- fue su turno de reír nerviosa.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-preguntó el castaño preocupado- ¿es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-No. No te preocupes Kaoru. En realidad es un secreto, no puedo decirle a nadie- a pesar de sentirse cómoda con la presencia de Kaoru, no podía dar a conocer el secreto que compartía con Trunks.

-De acuerdo, espero no haberte incomodado-rió, rascándose la nuca

-Para nada, es solo que….-se disculpó la joven

-No te preocupes. Todos tenemos secretos que decidimos guardarnos por nuestro propio bien. Te comprendo-dijo con algo de vergüenza y pudor.

-Kaoru….-dijo Marron antes de abrazarlo. Esa era la mejor manera de darle aliento a una persona. El basquetbolista le correspondió el abrazo.

-Lamento arruinar este momento tan tierno y romántico- interrumpió Trunks con su tono sarcástico -Pero me gustaría subirme a mi auto y largarme de aquí. Si desean pueden seguir con su pequeño show en otra parte -Marron lo estaba observando feo -Sugiero una habitación de hotel

-Trunks- rugió la rubia ante la insolencia de su amigo.

-Está bien Marron. No te preocupes-la tranquilizo Kaoru-¿Te gustaría que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

-No puede. Estará ocupada- respondió Trunks por ella.

-Ya fue suficiente, métete en el auto-ordenó la hija del androide- Lo siento Kaoru, pero tiene razón-el joven se decepcionó ante su respuesta- Pero si quieres el sábado si podemos salir

-¿De veras?-preguntó entusiasmado. La rubia asintió, escribiéndole su teléfono para que pudiera llamarla

-Llámame y arreglaremos el horario-Kaoru asintió y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Trunks observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, aguardando a que Marron se sentara a su lado. En cuanto lo hizo, no le dirigió la palabra.

-Oh vamos…estarás enojada conmigo toda la tarde-la rubia no respondió.

-Oye Trunks-lo llamo Goten, ubicándose al lado de la ventanilla del conductor-Vayan ustedes, yo les veré en otro momento

-¿Cómo que en otro momento?-preguntó Trunks-¿no vendrás a la fiesta de mi hermana?

-No, tengo un…compromiso-respondió sonrojado. Marron le guiñó un ojo y levantó su pulgar en señal de "buena suerte"

-¿Un compromiso?-continuó indagando el pelilila, sabia que se trataba de su cita, pero decidió reírse a costa de su amigo.

-Ya déjalo. No tiene porque estar diciéndote a donde va-le gritó la rubia- Goten, ve a donde tienes que ir. Nos veremos luego- El joven le agradeció a su amiga y salió volando prontamente de allí.

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo-dijo el ojiazul, sonriéndole altaneramente.

-Agh…me exaspera no poder estar enojada contigo-le dijo apartando su mirada de sus profundos ojos azules-vámonos ya

El patio de la Corporación Capsula parecía el país de las maravillas. La temática de la pequeña fiesta de Bra era esa misma; Alicia en el país de las maravillas (N/A: Ya sé que exploto mucho ese tema, pero me encanta esa película y ese libro XD). Bra estaba disfrazada de Alicia, mientras que sus abuelos y su madre estaban disfrazados de distintos personajes de la película, recibiendo y mimando a las pequeñas invitadas. Cuando Trunks y Marron llegaron al jardín con la pequeña Maddy, la pobre niña estaba maravillada y perdida al mismo tiempo.

-HERMANO- gritó la peliazul, saltando sobre su hermano mayor. Abrazándolo con fuerzas.-Has llegado a tiempo para los juegos-exclamó la cumpleañera muy contenta con su presencia. El joven rió.

-Te bajaré y te daré dos sorpresas. ¿Sí?-la niña lo miro a los ojos. Ambos tan similares y conectados por un vínculo especial. La infante asintió, observando a su hermano hurgar en sus bolsillos por el regalo- AJA-exclamó-Aquí está-dijo entregándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo bordó. La princesa lo abrió de inmediato y allí había un collar con un dije de una diadema. La tiara tenía 5 picos, decorados con lazos de flores talladas en la plata, en cada una de ellas un pequeño diamante azul, como los ojos de Bra.

-Hermano, es realmente hermoso-dijo abrazando a Trunks- Muchas gracias. Pero no tenias que haberme hecho un regalo así

-Bra, te quiero muchísimo y siempre trataré de darte todo lo que pueda -le susurró a la copia de su madre mientras le ponía el pendiente.-Ahora, la segunda sorpresa esta alli con Marron- señaló a la ojiverde que estaba escondida tras Marron.-Quiero que conozcas a Maddy- La hija de Vegeta se quedó examinando a la niña. Ambos se encontraban alejados de donde estaban ellas dos.

-Hermano, ¿es amiga tuya y de Marron?-el joven asintió y le tomo de la mano- ¿Y porque tiene un pañuelo en la cabeza?

-Es porque no tiene cabello- La princesa abrió los ojos en shock

-Pero es una niña. ¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga cabello?-era demasiado complejo como para explicárselo a un niño. Demasiado fuerte e innecesario

-Es que lo perdió estando enferma- su hermana lo miraba con tristeza- pero ya le crecerá, como el tuyo- Bra asintió y guiada por su hermano se acercó a las dos jóvenes.

-Hola Marron-exclamó alegremente la princesa.

-Hola Bra. Feliz cumpleaños- Bra la abrazó tiernamente

-Gracias-respondió riendo-Y tú debes ser Maddy. Yo soy Bra-le dijo amablemente, dándole un abrazo

-Hola Bra. Tu casa es muy grande -se animó a decir la niña, saliendo poco a poco detrás de las piernas de Marron

-Gracias-se sonrojó la princesa- ¿Quieres venir a tomar el té con nosotras?

-Sí, pero no te he traído un regalo-dijo con pena, aferrándose a los bordes de su vestido celeste.

-Eso no importa. Solo ven y diviértete-pronto las niñas salieron a jugar con el resto del grupo. Trunks y Marron observaron la escena con ternura.

-Tu hermana es una gran persona, a pesar de ser pequeña

-Sí, sale al hermano-sonrió orgulloso, Marron lo golpeó cariñosamente- Es muy lista. Comprendió rápido la situación

-Oigan, Chicos-llamo Bulma a la pareja de amigos- Vengan a comer algo

-Ya era hora de que nos ofreciera- gritó Trunks indignado. A Marron le salió una gran gota en la cabeza.

Luego de haber pasado por varios juegos y varias bandejas de comida. Las niñas estaban todas sentadas en la mesa de té. Maddy y Bra se había llevado muy bien, habían jugado juntas toda la tarde y ahora se encontraban hablando.

-Oye Bra-llamo una de sus "amigas". En realidad no lo eran, pero cuando haces una fiesta de cumpleaños tus padres te obligan a invitar a todos, en este caso a todas las niñas de su grado. Y esta niña en particular, no le caía nada bien.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió bruscamente. De tal padre a tal hija.

-Acaso tu amiga no sabe que los pañuelos pasaron de moda-dijo altaneramente. Era de esa clase de chicas que se creían mayores de lo que eran. Las demás niñas se rieron con ella, todas excepto Bra y Maddy, por supuesto. La princesa no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de la mesa e ingresó a la casa. Trunks y Marron prestaron atención. A los pocos minutos Bra regresó al patio, llevaba puesto sobre su cabeza una bandana violeta que le cubría todo el cabello. Todas la observaron calladas.

-Ahora mocosas-dijo con tono autoritario- No me importa si los pañuelos y las bandanas pasaron de moda. A Maddy le queda bien y a partir de ahora todas se cubrirán la cabeza como nosotras- amenazó- y si no se pueden ir de mi fiesta- Todas las niñas, sin excepción tuvieron que taparse el cabello. Bra miro hacia su nueva amiga y luego hacia su hermano mayor, quien le guiñó el ojo. Supo en ese momento que Trunks estaba orgulloso de ella.

Luego de la fiesta infantil, los padres de las niñas las retiraron y los amigos de la familia comenzaron a llegar. Trunks se había ido a su cuarto a bañarse y a cambiarse para esa noche mientras que Marron mantenía a Maddy y a Bra ocupadas.

-Niñas me esperan aquí. Iré a ver a Trunks-las pequeñas asintieron y la rubia se dirigió hacia el cuarto del primogénito Briefs –¿Trunks?-golpeó suavemente la puerta, luego de unos segundos ingreso al cuarto. La ducha se encontraba encendida lo cual significaba que estaba bañandose. Marron observó la cama, su rostro se sonrojó al recordar el episodio de la semana anterior y como su amigo terminó abrazándola allí. Para desviar su atención de la cama Marron caminó hacia el escritorio, la PC estaba encendida y en la pantalla había un escrito

"_No puedo retenerlo por mucho más…tendré que decírselo de una vez por todas y atenerme a lo que piense de mi y como reaccione_…"

-¿Que andas buscando?-la voz de Trunks interrumpió su lectura. Marron volteo a verlo rápidamente, estaba ya vestido para la noche, su cabello aún un tanto húmedo. La joven se alejo del escritorio, caminando hacia la puerta

-En realidad vine a buscarte a ti-el joven alzó una ceja- Bueno pues, me preguntaba si podrías acercar a Maddy a su casa y así yo puedo bañarme y cambiarme para la fiesta-dijo velozmente

-mmm…si…claro-respondió el pelilila algo perplejo.

-Gracias-dijo Marron antes de salir a toda velocidad de la habitación.

- Mierda, soy tan estúpido-apagó la notebook. Cogió su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, listo para llevar a Maddy a su casa. -Espero que no haya leído todo lo que escribí- se dijo a sí mismo el joven.

* * *

**Bueno decidi dejarlo ahi. Subire el proximo capitulo muy pronto :) **

**Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Secretos**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

**_GENIAS TOTALES! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS_**

* * *

La fiesta estaba lejos de ser una fiesta infantil. Había bebidas alcohólicas y muchos adultos. Al rato de regresar a su casa, Trunks había notado el cambio de Marron. Quien ya bañada y arreglada se veía más irresistible que nunca. Llevaba puesto un vestido de noche, negro. El corset del vestido era ajustado, mientras que la falda tenia despegue hasta las rodillas. En su cuello una gargantilla negra y un listón con un moño que sujetaba el vestido por la cintura. Su cabello largo y rubio sujetado en una cola de caballo alta con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro y también llevaba puestos unos zapatos de taco con punta redonda de charol negro. Difícil no clavarle los ojos y más aun no sentir la fragancia de su perfume de viernes. El favorito de nuestro amigo. Trunks, se encontraba en un rincón, apartado de todos los invitados. Su mejor amigo no había podido ir debido a su cita y su mejor amiga no le prestaba atención. Estaba concentrada con su celular.

"¿Con quién estaría hablando tan efusivamente?", pensó el pelilila. Más bien, musitó enojado en su propio juicio mental. Observando en sí, la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de la rubia cada que miraba su teléfono. Bebió de un sorbo el contenido que tenía en su vaso, encontrándose con la mirada de Marron, por primera vez desde que había regresado a la casa. El joven no dudó en devolverle la mirada, de una forma un tanto fría e indiferente. Luego de unos segundos se retiró del lugar, subiendo hacia su cuarto.

Marron suspiró. No tenía idea de que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, pero por lo que pudo leer de su computadora. Estaba en una encrucijada de sentimientos, sentimientos que temía revelar. De cualquier forma debía ayudarlo. Estaba en su espíritu humano apoyar a quien lo precisara, y en este caso, el que lo necesitaba era Trunks. Al instante subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la mansión Briefs, siguió su paso hacia la habitación del joven. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta, esperando respuesta desde adentro.

-¿Trunks?-golpeó nuevamente. Luego del tercer golpeteo la abrió. Allí estaba el pelilila apoyado sobre el barandal del balcón, estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta pero aun así pudo sentir su aroma. –No deberías estar fumando esa cosa. Te hace mal a los pulmones-dijo suavemente la joven. Trunks tomó una pitada de su cigarrillo, reteniendo el humo en su boca. Luego la expulsó mirando a la joven.

-Demasiado tarde para mí- la miraba con lujuria- ya soy adicto

-Bueno, nunca digas nunca. Dámelo-dijo intentando alcanzarlo, a lo cual el joven lo alejo más de ella.

-No-dijo divertido, viendo como la chica se pegaba más a su cuerpo para sacarle el cigarro

-Dámelo Trunks.-dijo estirando su brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar el suyo

-No, deja de insistir-en un momento de descuido ella le quito todo el paquete del bolsillo de la chaqueta

-Bien, si no lo apagas entonces me uniré a ti y me fumaré uno –dijo poniéndose el cilindro de tabaco en la boca y acercando el encendedor para prenderlo.

-Marron…-advirtió Trunks, pero la rubia ya estaba tosiendo por el sabor del tabaco en su garganta- No seas tonta, apágalo ya…

-Lo hare cuando tu lo hagas-dijo con la garganta rasposa y los ojos llorosos.

-Bien bien.-dijo exasperado, arrojando el cigarro por el balcón-ya lo he apagado. ¿Contenta?-la rubia asintió

-Sí, muy contenta. Al menos no tendré que seguir fumando esta cosa-apagó el suyo.

-Eres realmente terca. ¿Lo sabes?

-Solo porque me preocupo por ti-le dijo dándole un abrazo. El joven suspiró, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella. La rubia asintió.

-Claro que si-le susurró mirándole a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban realmente cerca.

-¿A pesar de que sea molesto?-la joven rio y asintió.

-Si, a pesar de eso-mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Por eso me preocupa que puedan hacerte daño

-Nadie puede hacerme daño Marron.-rió levemente, acomodando un mechón del cabello dorado de su amiga detrás de su oreja- Soy un super saiyajin

-No me refiero al daño físico-dijo molesta- me refiero a un daño emocional. –Trunks de pronto se puso serio - Sé que todos tenemos cosas que no podemos decir por miedo a equivocarnos. Pero aun así debes intentarlo.- La rubia lo miraba profundamente, esperando una respuesta. Una reacción.

-¿Y tú qué diablos sabes?-preguntó enojado, alejándola de su cuerpo

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó ella, incrédula de la reacción de su amigo.

-Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas- dijo levantándole su tono de voz

-Sí, ¿sabes qué?, es cierto. No sé cómo te sientes-lo miro desafiante- Pero eso es porque tu eres un maldito cobarde.

-¿Cobarde yo?-fue su turno de preguntar incrédulo

-Si eres un cobarde. Porque nunca te tomas las cosas enserio. Siempre te burlas de todo el mundo y cuando es tu turno de demostrar lo que sientes. Te escondes y lo escribes en una maldita computadora-gritó. Su rostro colorado de la furia- Entonces ¿sabes que más?-continuó al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo - Cuando te consigas un par de cojones y tengas el valor de decir las cosas sin remordimientos, puedes llamarme- dijo por último, dándole la espalda al pelilila. Retirándose hacia la habitación dispuesta a largarse de allí, cuando sintió que la sujetaban de su brazo.

-Lo que sea que hayas leído en la computadora-comenzó a decir suavemente- Todo lo que escribí fue sobre ti- la joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, dándose vuelta para poder mirarlo de frente. –Lamento haber sido tan brusco y desconsiderado contigo durante estos años, pero uno no se enamora de su mejor amiga todos los días y vive para contarlo- bromeó con su rostro colorado.

-¿Eee…en serio? -preguntó nerviosa. Trunks tomó gentilmente su mentón entre sus dedos, levantando su rostro hasta encontrarlo con los rasgos masculinos del suyo. Rozó suavemente sus labios y paso su nariz por su piel blanca. Finalmente sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndose en un beso acalorado y desesperado. Marron rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras que Trunks la tomaba de la cintura, levantándola a penas unos centímetros del suelo. Sus mentes concentradas en el momento y sus lenguas degustando la dulzura del otro. Trunks la apoyó suavemente sobre su cama, luego se coló sobre ella sin romper el beso. Descendió sus labios por la cuenca de su cuello y por detrás de su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Trunks-susurró la rubia, tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos y mirándole a los ojos -¿Es cierto lo que has dicho?- el pelilila asintió, recostándose a su lado y apoyando su peso sobre su brazo.

-Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

-¿Desde hace...?… quiero decir cuando….- quiso preguntar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Trunks le besó la nariz dulcemente

-Desde que cumpliste los 13 años-sonrió. Esta sonrisa era distinta a las que había visto en su rostro. No era sarcástica, ni burlona. Era tierna y cálida. Trazó el contorno de su rostro con sus dedos.

-Vaya, es mucho tiempo-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Trunks asintió, uniendo sus labios con los de la rubia para fundirse en otro beso

-No sé cómo pude resistirme a hacer esto por tantos años-susurró contra sus labios

-Lo hubieras hecho antes-bromeó ella.

-.-.-.

-Bien amigos reúnanse por favor. Es hora de que Bra soplé las velas y de comer la torta- Por supuesto los Son fueron los primeros en acercarse a la mesa, a pesar de la ausencia de Goten.

-Que bien- Exclamó Goku alegremente- ¿Y dime Bra ya pensaste tus deseos?- la pequeña princesa asintió

-Sí, pero tienen que ser cosas que Sheng Long no pueda traerme-dijo con seguridad. Los adultos rieron ante el comentario de la niña.

-Solo falta Trunks.-advirtió Bulma la ausencia de su hijo- ¿Alguien ha visto a Trunks?

-Estaba hablando con Marron hace unos minutos- dijo 18. Vegeta percibió el ki de su hijo y el de Marron en su habitación, pero decidió no interrumpirlos. "Bien, al fin te decidiste a hacerlo, muchacho", pensó el orgulloso príncipe

-Bien será mejor que lo llame para la torta- dijo Bulma, adelantándose hacia las escaleras. Rápidamente un par de brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia la mesa de invitados.- ¿Pero qué…?. Vegeta, ¿Qué ocurre? Debo ir a buscar a Trunks

-Déjalo, no se sentía muy bien. Ya comerá torta por la mañana-excusó el guerrero, Bulma lo miro desconfiada.- Mujer, será mejor que vayas a cortar esa torta antes de que Kakaroto se la babosee toda- ordenó bruscamente ante la estatización de su esposa.

-Bien, bien. Ya voy, no es necesario que me grites.

-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos solares ingresaron por la ventana de su cuarto, advirtiendo a la pareja que ya era hora de despertar. Marron quien estaba de espaldas a Trunks y siendo abrazada por el mismo, intentó movilizar su cuerpo para alcanzar su teléfono móvil. Provocando que Trunks restregara su nariz por el costado de su cuello. Marron lo miro tiernamente, aun estaba dormido. Se pasaron toda la noche hablando de sus sentimientos y de que su relación debería ser secreta. Luego se recostaron así, de esa forma y aun con sus ropas de fiesta, quedándose profundamente dormidos. Marron chequeó su celular, tenía algunas llamadas de sus padres y un mensaje de texto de…Kaoru

-¿Kaoru?-preguntó a sí misma en voz baja, para no despertar a Trunks.

_"Oye, te espero a las 3 de la tarde en el café "Hot Pai", como habiamos acordado. Nos veremos alli, hasta pronto, Kaoru"_

"Ay Dios, Me olvidé por completo, ¿Porqué en este momento?, ¿Porque justo cuando empiezo a tener algo perfecto con Trunks? ", pensó la rubia. "Lo peor de todo no es lo que Kaoru quiere decirme, sino que…", miró al pelilila que estaba al lado suyo, "Trunks es muy celoso"

* * *

_**Bien , espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por seguir esta historia después de tantas faltas mías. Nos vemos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Secretos **_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Chicas! gracias por sus comentarios! voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :)**_

* * *

"Dios mío, que tarde es. Debo ir a casa, bañarme y encontrarme con Kaoru en unas cuantas horas", pensó la rubia al ver la hora en la pantalla del teléfono. "Pero primero debo levantarme". Los brazos de Trunks se aferraron de manera posesiva sobre su pequeña cintura. Mientras más forzaba para zafarse de su agarre más lo fortalecía el pelilila.

-Trunks-susurró delicadamente, el joven comenzó a removerse incomodo ante la insistencia de la rubia por levantarse de la cama. -Trunks, debo levantarme, es muy tarde-le susurró nuevamente. El joven Briefs la volteo en la cama abrazándola, rostro frente a rostro.-Trunks, ya- rió suavemente ante el roce de la nariz de Trunks contra su mejilla. Marron pasó sus labios por la quijada del guerrero,descendiendo hasta el cuello y luego hacia el esternón; abriendo los botones de su camisa. El ojiazul gimió complacido por el contacto de su amada, hasta que ella lo detuvo abruptamente. ¡Que cruel!.Trunks abrió sus ojos perezosamente.

-Buenos días-saludó Marron acariciando suavemente su cabello. El joven respondió el gesto besando el cuello de su amiga.

-Buenas-dijo.

-Ya es hora de levantarse-reiteró la rubia, separándose del agarre de Trunks y colocándose los zapatos.

-¿No prefieres que nos quedemos acostados hasta mañana?- dijo cariñosamente, recostándola de nuevo sobre el colchón.

-No puedo, tengo un…-comenzó a decir hasta que Trunks la interrumpió con un beso. La hija de Krillin no pudo hacer más que corresponder al dulce gesto de su amigo, mientras su boca se abría para recibir su lengua, haciendo que el beso fuese más profundo y apasionado.-Trunks-rompió Marron el beso en cuanto sintió las manos del joven subir por sus piernas. – Lo siento pero debo irme-dijo apenada.

-Bien, si de acuerdo-contestó un tanto molesto- ¿Nos vemos esta noche?-preguntó tomándola de los muslos, arrimándola hacia el borde de la cama

-Si, por supuesto.-contesto ella acariciandole el cabello - Tenemos que obligar a Goten que nos cuente sobre su cita-bromeó

-Mmm…sí-dijo inseguro-yo esperaba que pudiéramos estar solos

-Ohh…si…mmm…claro, Trunks -respondió avergonzada- Ahora debo irme, llámame para que podamos hablarlo mejor ¿sí?- El joven asintió tomando los labios de la rubia con los suyos, dándole un largo y húmedo beso de despedida.

-Me alegra haberte dicho todo-susurró el joven, acariciando el contorno del rostro de Marron con su dedo.

-A mí también me alegra- sonrió ella antes de retirarse del cuarto.

-.-.-

Kaoru se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, la cual tenía una ambientación y decoración de los años 50. Las meseras iban de aquí hacia allá con sus bandejas y sus patines puestos. El joven castaño revisó su reloj. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para las tres de la tarde y ya se encontraba muy ansioso por verla. Sin embargo, Marron fue puntual. Como siempre, era parte de sus cualidades ser así.

-Marron-llamó el joven, levantó la mano para que lo viera. La rubia le sonrió tiernamente y se acerco hacia él, dándole un pequeño abrazo y sentándose frente a su asiento.

-Kaoru. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-respondió tímidamente el joven apoyando su mano sobre la de ella- De hecho muy bien, he estado esperando este encuentro-sonrió. "Ay Dios, esto no es nada bueno", pensó Marron muy nerviosa.

-Ssi...-rio nerviosa- que bueno que nos pudimos juntar- retiró su mano rápidamente de la superficie de la mesa. Posicionándola sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- preguntó amablemente el joven, llamando a la mesera.

-Un licuado de frambuesa con crema batida por favor-pidió Marron a la pelirroja con el uniforme del restaurante.

-Yo quiero uno igual por favor- pidió Kaoru. La mesera se retiró dejándolos solos, en medio de un silencio un tanto incomodo.- Me agradan esos licuados-dijo Kaoru rompiendo la tensión.

-Si-se apresuró en contestar la rubia- a mí también. Debo admitir que es un gusto que me incorporó Trunks- dijo,pensando en su "amigovio", quien estaba en la cama, todo vulnerable y solito.

-Sí, es cierto. Trunks me hizo adicto a esas cosas- dijo kaoru- Recuerdo haberlo visto bebiendo uno de estos licuados hace mucho tiempo y decidí probarlos personalmente. Fue lo mejor que había tomado en mi vida

"Los labios sabrosos de Trunks, saboreando ese frio licuado en esa tarde calor intenso. Su camiseta ajustada a su cuerpo y traslucida por el sudor de su cuerpo divino. Sus ojos, esas lagunas cristalinas estaban cerradas, mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de la frambuesa congelada y la crema batida que le cubría toda la zona de la boca. Paso su mano de manera sensual y lenta para limpiarse la sustancia blanca de los costados de su quijada, mientras pasaba el vaso de hielo frio por su cuello, por su esternón, por sus pectorales…"

-Kaoru-llamó la rubia, tratando de despertar a su amigo de su ensueño. Kaoru se sacudió violentamente. Marron lo miraba confua- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, si- contesto sin importancia el castaño,al ver que la mesera se acercaba con sus bebidas. Luego de dejarlas en la mesa y retirarse. Kaoru se puso a jugar con el sorbete, suspirando profundamente

-Kaoru-dijo Marron con un tono más severo e inquisitivo. El basquetbolista la miro con inquietud e incomodidad

-Bien, de acuerdo. En realidad no estoy bien.- Marron se encontraba atenta a sus palabras. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que suceder, así que lo mejor sería simplemente dejarlo hablar.- Ee…estoy enamorado de alguien.- La miró sonrojado- No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta hace pocos meses, pero ya no sé qué hacer, me vuelve loco. –Se tomó el rostro entre sus manos- me persigue día y noche, como una pequeña tortura. No puedo mirarle a la cara ni pensar en otra persona. Realmente lo intenté. Lo lamento-se disculpó con desahucio.

-Está bien Kaoru. Uno no puede evitar enamorarse-dijo tomándole de la mano y tranquilizándolo – Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer-suspiró-es decirle a la otra persona como te sientes…tal vez eso pueda hacerte sentir mejor

-No, no. De ninguna manera no puedo decirle, me rechazaría, me odiaría más de lo que me odia.-se negó Kaoru, exagerando sus movimiento.

-No te odiara-intentó de nuevo Marron- A todos nos gusta sentirnos amados, Kaoru

-No lo entiendes-susurro- No es tan simple, él jamás me devolvería el gesto…

-Claro que sí, ya verás que…-Marron se quedó en silencio, interpretando la última frase del basquetbolista- ¿Acaso dijiste él?-Kaoru asintió- ¿Eres…Gay?-preguntó dudosa, el joven volvió a asentir. "Vaya, que alivio. Pobre kaoru, cargando con semejante secreto sobre sus hombros"- -¿Entonces no me citaste aquí porque te gusto?-su voz sonó decepcionada

-Ay, Marron. Lo siento-se disculpó el castaño-Me gustas, en serio, pero no se de esa forma

-Sí, lo entiendo- dijo intentando disimular su satisfacción con la situación

-Vi en ti, una persona en la que podía confiar mi secreto-le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Y entonces… ¿quién es esa persona que te gusta?- indagó tomando un sorbo de su licuado-¿Acaso lo conozco?-Kaoru asintió- Bien, entonces, es de la escuela- analizó Marron.- ¿Es del equipo de baloncesto?-el joven negó. –¿Es de algún club académico de la escuela? ¿Comparte alguna clase con nosotros?-El joven asintió nuevamente.- ¿Es amigo cercano tuyo?- Kaoru negó efusivamente- Bien, definitivamente no es amigo-rió suavemente- ¿Es amigo mío?- El castaño se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente.- Wow…bien…¿acaso es Goten?-Kaoru negó- ¿eeee…entonces es Trunks?-Preguntó con miedo. Su mundo se vino abajo en cuanto el joven asintió.

* * *

_**cha chan! jajaja...¿qué pasará?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Secretos_

_Capitulo 16_

_Megumi007, Ariana Usagi, Terbia y Mari- Briefs: Muchas Muchas gracias por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios... La historia ha seguido hasta donde esta gracias a ustedes. Si hay algo que les gustaria ver antes de que termine, haganlo saber :) Mil gracias de nuevo!_

* * *

Trunks estaba acostado en su cama, no podía levantarse ni quería hacerlo. Luego de todo lo que sucedió anoche no deseaba despegarse de sus almohadas, de su aroma tan encantador. No habían llegado tan lejos, por supuesto, era la primera vez que habían estado tan íntimos y quería que ella lo tomase en serio. No quería que pensara que ella era una más, ni una cualquiera para él.

-Agh… Dios-se revolvió entre las sabanas de su cálida cama.

-Trunks- golpearon a la puerta. La voz alegre y familiar de su abuela resonaba tras la tabla de madera.- Yuhu…Trunks-llamó nuevamente la señora.

-¿Qué sucede abuela? – preguntó exhausto

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comparar unos pastelitos para la merienda?

-¿Pastelitos?

-Sí, el otro día descubrí una cafetería muy linda y los pasteles son deliciosos- Trunks abrió la puerta y vio a su abuela con su traje tradicional, sus rulos rubios y su inoperable sonrisa.- ¿Verdad que acompañaras a tu abuela?- el adolescente se paso la mano por sus cabellos y la miro perplejo.

-mm… abuela…yo-comenzó a decir

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?, te avergüenzas de mi ¿verdad?- preguntó decepcionada. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-No, no para nada- suspiró. Lo que menos quería hacer era entristecer a esa dulce mujer- De acuerdo, iré contigo. Dame unos minutos para arreglarme- La mujer aplaudió alegre y se retiró para que su nieto pudiera acicalarse. Luego de unos minutos, ambos ya estaban caminando por los jardines de la Corporación Cápsula, saliendo hacia las calles del centro. La mujer rubia le señalaba diferentes lugares que conocía y le contaba historias de su rutina diaria. Trunks simplemente asentía y sonría ante los disparates de su abuela. "Es bien extraña, pero la quiero igual. Hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ella", pensó nostálgico en su infancia y sus abuelos. Ellos lo mimaban mucho y peor fue cuando nació Bra.

-Mira, allí está-señaló a una cafetería pequeña, pero bastante concurrida. Su estética parecida a uno de esas cafeterías de épocas anteriores. Abuela y nieto se encontraban en la calle de enfrente, cerca de cruzar. Trunks se detuvo al instante. Reconoció alli una cabellera rubia y otra castaña. Estaban sentados en la ventana, riendo y compartiendo un licuado con crema batida. Ambos tan concentrados en la conversación. La sangre sayiajin comenzó a hervir en sus venas. La ira se acumulaba en su garganta, no solamente contra Kaoru sino también contra ella. Su abuela lo miraba preocupada.

-Trunks, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Ssí…abuela, estoy bien-dijo entre dientes, no quería desquitarse con ella. No era su culpa, pero le costaba retener lo que le estaba sucediendo. Kaoru le quitaba a su amor y ella lo tomaba por idiota, juntándose con el basquetbolista a sus espaldas.- Porque no vas tú, compras los pastelitos y yo te espero aquí ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, cariño. –dijo entrando en el local. Trunks se quedó allí afuera, acechando a la pareja. Marron y Kaoru se miraban a los ojos, ella le tocaba la mano y él la miraba sonrojado. El pelilila apretaba los puños, quería ir hacia allá y romperle cada hueso del cuerpo. Por suerte su abuela salió rápido de la cafetería con varios paquetes de pastelillos, Trunks los cogió y se retiró lo más pronto posible. Sin decir nada.

El lunes, cuando regresaron a la escuela, Marron se sintió bastante acomplejada. Kaoru le había contado su secreto, lo cual la hizo sentir bien ya que pudo escucharlo y ayudarle, pero al mismo tiempo ese secreto involucraba a Trunks, su nuevo ¿novio?. La actitud de Trunks hacia ella había sido lo que más le había extrañado. El sábado por la mañana se había mostrado muy cariñoso con ella, pero luego cuando ella lo llamó por la noche, se mostró frio e indiferente. "Los hombres son realmente extraños", suspiró la rubia caminando por los pasillos del establecimiento escolar. Allí lo vio, parado frente a su casillero buscando sus libros. Marron se mordió el labio inferior, se veía tan bien con sus jeans oscuros y su chaqueta de cuero. Pero sus ojos se veían tristes y opacos. La campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes se había retirado hacia los salones de clase, dejando el pasillo casi despejado. Trunks sintió a la rubia acercarse, su perfume le invadió los poros, enriqueciendo su alma.

-Trunks- llamó Marron suavemente. El joven ni se inmutó ante el suave sonido de su voz. Cerró su casillero y tomó su bolso. –Trunks- lo llamó nuevamente. El joven se detuvo ante la desesperación en su tono de voz. Suspiró profundamente y volteo a verla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó serio. Marron camino hacia él y paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven, acercándolo más hacia ella.

-Estas actuando muy extraño.-susurró cerca de su boca- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Trunks tuvo que esforzarse para no ahogarla con un beso. Pero su orgullo le decía que no, que debía ser fuerte y resistirse a las tentaciones de quienes intentaban lastimarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? –le quitó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello, alejándola de su cuerpo.- Por supuesto que estoy bien. Y si es todo lo que necesitas entonces me voy a clase.

-Trunks-llamó con tono firme. El pelilila se detuvo de nuevo.- Digas lo que digas yo sé que hay algo que te está molestando. No sé si tiene que ver conmigo o... – Trunks comenzó a reír ante lo último. Marron lo miro sorprendida - ¿Sabes qué?, eres un verdadero idiota. No sé porque creí que las cosas podrían haber funcionado contigo- dijo furiosa.

- Esas cosas suceden cuando una de las dos partes no lo intenta-respondió igual de furioso. Marron abrió sus ojos en shock

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo estoy intentando?-señaló a sí misma. Trunks quedó callado.- No me equivoqué contigo, realmente te faltan cojones y más aun, te falta madurar. Olvídate de lo nuestro- dijo retirándose por el pasillo.

* * *

**_AWww...que lindo, la primera pelea de pareja...jajaja XD... ¿Qué pasara con estos dos?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Secretos_**

**_Capitulo 17_**

**_Girlies! gracias por sus comentarios! espero que disfruten de este capitulo jeje XD . Terbia, tienes razón, me olvidé de incluir la cita de Goten. Veré como puedo hacer para que aprarezca en algún momento. Besos!_**

* * *

"No me equivoqué contigo, realmente te faltan cojones y más aun, te falta madurar. Olvídate de lo nuestro". El ultimátum de la rubia le retumbaba en la cabeza. Estuvieron de esa manera todo el día. Ni siquiera se cruzaron en el almuerzo, ella estuvo sentada junto a Kaoru y su grupo de amigos también durante las horas de clase. Trunks la miraba de reojo, resentido. "Parece que no tardó demasiado en encontrarse un reemplazo. Bah, a decir verdad, ya lo tenia desde antes de nuestra pelea", pensó el pelilila. Luego del extenuante día, Trunks viajó solo. Ya que Goten se habia ido para encontrarse con "alguien", o sea su nueva novia secreta y Marron se había ido con Kaoru a su clase de ballet. Estuvieron de esa forma por dos semanas, ella evadiéndolo y él mirándola de reojo.

Una tarde de lunes luego de la escuela, Trunks había llegado a su casa agotado del arduo día de exámenes finales y de preparativos para la vida universitaria a la que tendría que ir dentro de unos meses. Su carta de admisión había llegado hacia unos días, pero no tuvo con quien compartir semejante noticia ya que sus dos mejores amigos lo ignoraban por completo. "Agh, soy un idiota", pensó el pelilila mientras se recostaba en su cama. "Si no fuera por mi bocota podría haber estado aquí con Marron". Emitió un largo suspiro. Extrañaba tenerla cerca suyo, cuando podía sentarse a su lado en clase y emborracharse con su dulce aroma a mujer. Su cabello perfecto, su postura de bailarina: muy precisa y delicada y sus ojos, tan profundos y cálidos. "Bueno, y ni hablar de sus pechos y su trasero". Su rostro adquirió un color rojizo al recordar sus bien formadas curvas, sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle. "No, no. Contrólate, no puedes dejar que ésto afecte tu cuerpo", se dijo mentalmente.

-Trunks-golpearon suavemente a su puerta- Hijo. ¿Estás aquí?

-Si mamá- respondió fastidiado.

-Ah, que bien. Tienes visitas-le respondió Bulma, aun del otro lado de la puerta. "¿Marron?",pensó esperanzado el pelilila.

-¿Quién es mamá?

-No sé. Dice que es un amigo tuyo de la escuela. Es un joven muy amable, baja a saludarlo-replicó la científica. "¿Un amigo de la escuela? Si seguro que muchos se consideran mis amigos, pero los únicos que en verdad son mis amigos no están,y ya no quieren serlo".- Trunks. No seas maleducado y sal a saludar a tu amigo-Ordenó Bulma al no optener respuesta de su hijo. "Dios, detesto cuando se queda en silencio. Es igual a su padre", pensó exasperada.

-Lo siento, madre. En seguida voy -respondió el joven mientras su madre se retiraba por el pasillo. Trunks salió de su habitación, caminó con cautela por los pasillos de su propia casa. Esperaba poder ver, aunque sea desde la distancia, quien era su visitante. Pero el misterio se develó tan pronto en cuanto vio una familiar cabellera castaña. "¿Kaoru?" se preguntó sorprendido.

-Kaoru- llamó al castaño con voz seria.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó buscando a otra persona detrás del joven.

-Hola Trunks-saludó un poco nervioso- Ella no está aquí-le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente- La dejé en su clase de ballet-sonrió cálidamente causando una sensación ambigua en el joven Briefs. "Debería odiarlo, pero no puedo. ¿Porque no puedo odiarlo? Debe ser por su estúpida sonrisa amable. Es idéntica a la de Goten", pensó el pelilila

-Si lo sé. Como todos los lunes luego de la escuela- respondió casualmente el ojiazul- Lo sé porque solía llevarlo yo mismo, desde hace 3 años

-Sí, me contó- respondió apenado. Ambos contrincantes se quedaron en silencio. Trunks se apoyó contra la mesada de la cocina, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y su ceño fruncido (N/A: ¿a quién les hace acordar? XD).

-¿Y bien?- preguntó seriamente el dueño de casa- Aún no me has respondido. ¿Porque estás aquí?- Kaoru se quedó observando los jardines de la Corporación Cápsula, tan verdes y floreados. Se notaba el cuidado intensivo de las plantas.

-Es un bello día. ¿No crees?-preguntó el castaño, su mirada aún fija en el paisaje- ¿No te gustaría que habláramos en los jardines? – Trunks levantó una ceja, lo miro sospechoso hasta que el basquetbolista le sonrió de la misma manera que antes. "Ay, desearía que dejara de hacer esto. Agh…ni modo"

-De acuerdo- acordó el heredero a la CC, su mirada derrotada. Ambos jóvenes caminaron los jardines exteriores de la casa, el sol brillaba y la temperatura era agradable. Kaoru caminaba callado, admirando el escenario tan magnifico de la naturaleza. -Kaoru, ya fue suficiente. Ya hemos caminado demasiado- se detuvo el ojiazul.

-Sí, tienes razón- Kaoru suspiró- Bien, tomemos asiento-señaló a uno de los bancos de cemento.

-Bien-concordó Trunks con los brazos aun cruzados.

-Trunks. Yo…- comenzó a decir nervioso, evadiendo su mirada- Debo decirte algo, muy importante...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Marron?-interrumpió el otro joven. Kaoru pensó, aterrado, sobre el secreto que le había confiado a la rubia. "No, no es posible que ella le haya dicho"- Si es por el hecho de que están saliendo. – Dijo enojado- Yo ya lo sé, los vi con mis propios ojos en la cafetería…así que ni te molestes en decirme nada

-¿Saliendo?- preguntó Kaoru sorprendido- ¿Marron y yo?- Trunks asintió lentamente, mirando las hierbas que estaban debajo de sus zapatos. Kaoru comenzó a reír histéricamente lo que provocó una respuesta fastidiosa por parte de su acompañante

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dije que te ha hecho gracia?-cuestionó con seriedad. El castaño se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No, no. Lo siento-dijo respirando con dificultad- No quise ofenderte, por favor discúlpame -Trunks quedó serio nuevamente- Pero, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Ya te lo he dicho-musitó entre dientes- los vi en la cafetería, cerca de aquí, estaban pasando un buen rato en pareja, y lo entiendo, Kaoru- suspiró, dejando de lado la seriedad y dejando rever su tristeza- Ella no me pertenece, no le pertenece a nadie. Es una mujer independiente y siempre lo será -sus ojos se concentraron nuevamente en las hierbas- Espero que sepas tratarla con respeto, porque es una de las personas que más me importan en este mundo- dijo en voz baja, levantándose de su lugar. Kaoru quedó sorprendido. ¿Realmente creía que estaban saliendo?, bueno, viéndolo desde su punto de vista era posible, ya que no sabía nada de su secreto. Kaoru despertó de su ensueño, frenando la marcha de Trunks. Lo tomó de su brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Sellando sus labios sobre los suyos. Los ojos del pelilila se abrieron de par en par, la sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro, inmovilizándolo por completo. Kaoru rompió el beso luego de unos segundos, Trunks aun no podía reaccionar

-Trunks, te equivocas no estoy saliendo con Marron y tampoco me gusta- Lo miro avergonzado- No me gustan las mujeres. Yo solamente le pedí de vernos para poder hablar con ella, ya que ella es tu amiga -el pelilila no decía nada. Poco a poco fue restableciendo su postura, re calculando todos los eventos que había pasado en las últimas semanas – Yo lo lamento, pero tenía que hacer algo. Debo decirte lo que siento o si no estallaré.

-Kaoru- llamo Trunks débilmente

-Yo te amo-dijo de pronto el castaño- Me has gustado desde siempre y me ha dado miedo de decírtelo.

-Kaoru- Llamo Trunks de nuevo, ésta vez mas fuerte. El joven castaño se quedó callado. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el banco.- Escúchame- dijo suavemente.

-Lamento haberte asustado así, Trunks. Es que no supe cómo reaccionar-

-Está bien Kaoru… solo déjame hablar a mi ¿sí?- El basquetbolista asintió callado.- Bien, me halaga y realmente aprecio tus sentimientos hacia mi -El rostro de Kaoru se lleno de esperanza ante las palabras del pelilila- Pero no puedo correspondértelos. No soy la persona que buscas y tener un amor platónico como éste, no es saludable. Lo sé por experiencia- lo último lo dijo con lamentación

-Acaso tú y Marron…-preguntó Kaoru con decepción. Trunks asintió

-Yo he estado enamorado de ella desde hace años. Pero se lo he dicho hace unas semanas-Trunks lo miro de reojo-al igual que tú, yo tampoco pude aguantarlo por mucho más- Kaoru sonrió

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- se disculpó el joven

-¿No lo sabías?. ¿Marron no te lo ha dicho?- Kaoru negó

-Ella me incentivo a que te dijera lo que siento. Y a decir verdad, me siento aliviado- Sonrió de nuevo, recordando los labios de Trunks sobre los suyos.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-preguntó el pelilila

-Antes de venir para aquí- respondió observando el cielo- me dijo que todos deberíamos estar felices y ser correspondidos en el amor… pero creo que no lo decía por mi- lo miro de reojo al Briefs. Trunks sonrió triste, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza entre sus manos

-Sí, me comporté como un idiota con ella

-Ay, ay,ay…los hombres se comportan como desgraciados con las mujeres. No las merecen- dijo Kaoru, negando con la cabeza. Ambos rieron- Y dime Briefs. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás aquí sentado lamentándote conmigo sobre nuestros corazones rotos o irás por ella?- Trunks recuperando su postura original.

-Tienes razón. Iré por ella-Dijo lleno de valentía. Se levantó rápidamente y miro su reloj- Ya debe estar por terminar su clase. Debo irme ya- Miro a su nuevo amigo, quien aun estaba triste- Kaoru…

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo sin importancia- Yo estaré bien. Debo seguir adelante, al igual que tú.- Trunks sonrió, abrazándolo y tomando al castaño por sorpresa- ¿No estás molesto?

-Para nada-le dijo separándose de él- Me ayudaste mucho. Gracias Kaoru- El joven asintió

-Bien, entonces qué esperas. VE POR ELLA- alentó el ojiverde.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, llego al estudio de danza. Se bajo rápido del auto y corrió hacia la entrada, estaban en medio de una clase. La clase que le correspondía a la rubia, pero en lugar de ella había una joven, también muy bonita, pero castaña.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó la bailarina, quien miraba perturbada por la forma en que Trunks miraba hacia los alrededores

-Estoy buscando a Marron.

-¿Tú eres Trunks?-preguntó la joven castaña. El pelilila asintió- Qué gusto. –exclamo acercándose al guerrero y estrechando su mano- Yo soy Pares. Soy amiga de Marron

-Ah, por supuesto tu eres la novia de Goten- dijo sacudiendo su mano. La joven se sonrojó -Ay demonios. No se suponía que debía saberlo. ¿Puedes no decirle que lo sé,por favor?-suplicó Trunks.

-Quédate tranquilo-sonrió amablemente, él devolvió el gesto - Si buscas a Marron ella se fue para su casa. Tuve una emergencia

-¿De veras?-preguntó sorprendido- Bien, será mejor que vaya por ella. Muchas gracias y mucho gusto de haberte conocido Pares- gritó mientras salía del estudio

-Igualmente-respondió ella

Trunks tuvo que viajar unos minutos más, pero no le molestaba, ya que eso significaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Al llegar al frente de su casa, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó enérgicamente. Arregló su cabello revuelto y revisó su aliento con la ayuda de su palma.

-Trunks-saludó 18 al abrir la puerta- Qué gusto verte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-sonrió amablemente

-Muy bien 18. Gracias-devolvió el gesto-disculpa, ¿por casualidad Marron se encuentra?-18 miro confusa.

-Ella… se encuentra en el hospital…¿no te lo dijo?...su amiga Maddy tuvo una recaida y tuvieron que internarla de urgencia.

* * *

**_Pobre Maddy...me parece que esta al borde..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Secretos_**

**_Capitulo 18_**

**_Chicas, como siempre, es un honor! :)... muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios. No sera la ultima vez que lo ven a Kaoru, se los prometo ;)_**

* * *

"Doctor Samji, Doctor Samji, se lo necesita en la sala de operaciones"- la voz eléctrica que salía del altavoz y el movimiento humano de la sala de espera lo hicieron desesperar.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Cuándo podré ver a Maddeline Summers? Hace media hora que estoy esperando- la joven recepcionista quien se encontraba con el teléfono sobre su hombro, hurgando los papeles del escritorio lo miro fijamente

-Lo siento, joven, pero estamos con escaso personal y mucho trabajo. Le pido que aguarde pacientemente hasta que podamos resolverlo- Trunks la miraba aun más desesperado.

-usted no entiende, es una urgencia…

-Trunks- le llamaron. El joven pelilila volteo, allí estaba Judith. Su vestimenta sencilla y desalineada al igual que la debacle de su rostro. Agotada por haber estado todo el día en el hospital con su pequeña.

-Judith- Trunks se le acercó y la abrazó, conteniéndola – Llegue lo más pronto que pude. ¿Cómo está?

-Estable. Están preparando el quirófano para que la puedan intervenir, parece el trasplante de médula que le habían hecho la semana pasada no resultó. Empezó con nauseas y mareos, vomitó sangre y luego perdió la conciencia en el baño de casa. -La voz de la pobre mujer temblaba, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo. ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó intranquilo- ¿Qué pueden hacer por ella?

-Gracias a Kami sama encontraron otro donante de médula que es compatible. La van a intervenir para poder trasplantarlo- Suspiró- de aquí en más, nos queda esperar y rezar- Trunks asintió, sus brazos rodean el frágil cuerpo de la mujer, quien sin quererlo rompió en llanto, humedeciendo su camisa.

-ya, ya…todo estará bien-le susurró mientras le acariciaba gentilmente la espalda con una de sus manos, en la otra tenía un osito de peluche color mocca (N/A: En realidad se escribe mocha, pero bueno XD).- ¿Puedo verla? -Judith se separó del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos para luego asentir. Ella lo guió a través del pasillo hacia la habitación individual de la niña.

-Yo iré a hablar con el doctor-dijo la mujer al llegar a la puerta- No les queda mucho tiempo más de visita, pero se pondrá contenta- sonrió amablemente. Trunks asintió nervioso, no sabía si la situación en si le alteraba o el hecho de tener que hablar con Marron cuando aun ella se encontraba molesta con él.- Buena suerte-susurró la castaña antes de retirarse. Trunks la miro confundido, pero luego sacudió la cabeza e ingresó en el cuarto.

Maddy yacía en una cama que parecía tener el triple de su tamaño, su frágil cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca, su brazo derecho conectado al suero. Su pecho, brazo izquierdo y sienes conectados a pequeños electrodos que monitoreaban su pulso. Entro al cuarto con sumo silencio ya que la niña estaba dormida, buscó a la rubia con su mirada pero no la encontró. "Tal vez fue a llamar a la enfermera", pensó el pelilila, tomando asiento al lado de la camilla de la pequeña Maddy. Sus ojos tristes recorrían el rostro exhausto de la niña.

- Eres tan valiente. No tienes idea de lo fuerte que eres. -le susurro a la niña dormida, su voz cargada de tristeza - Luchas y luchas y no te das por vencida. Como una verdadera guerrera.- Tomo su mano entre las suyas- Yo siempre había tomado la vida por sentado. Realmente disfrutaba de mi estilo de vida; egoísta solitario, poco serio y cerrado a nuevas experiencias. Era un cobarde. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? soy un cobarde. -suspiró exasperado - Toda mi adolescencia sufriendo de amor por ella, encerrándome en un laberinto de secretos. Hasta que no pude más y ¿sabes que hice Maddy?-preguntó retóricamente a la niña que aun estaba inconsciente – Le dije la verdad. Le dije que me gustaba. Pero no le dije que la amaba. Y me arrepiento con todo mi ser, el no haberle dicho que me encanta todo de ella. Desde su extraña forma de ser, hasta como me grita y se enoja conmigo. Me encanta como se ve por las mañanas, y lo hermosa que es sin siquiera esforzarse. Amo su manera de pensar y su preocupación por los demás, pero más que nada amo como me hace sentir cuando estamos juntos -La voz de Trunks se fue quebrando con cada palabra- Pero la perdí- suspiró- La perdí, pequeña. La dejé ir por un estúpido error. La dejé ir sin que ella supiera todo esto, porque tome por sentado que ella nunca seria mía.- Los ojos cristalinos del pelilila se fijaron en el rostro de la niña. Acerco la delicada mano de la niña a su boca y le besó los nudillos.- Jamás te tomes la vida por sentado Maddy. Debes vivirla a pleno y con la gente que quieres. Y siempre hacerles saber que los quieres

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Trunks- el joven Briefs volteo hacia la dueña de la voz. Marron. Ella había escuchado todo lo que él le había dicho a Maddy. O hablado solo.

-Marron…-susurró el ojiazul. La rubia se le acercó lentamente.- Yo…- Marron se pego a su cuerpo, rodeando uno de sus brazos al cuello del joven y con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro

-Shh… no digas nada más-le susurró apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios del pelilila- Ya dijiste demasiado- dijo por último antes de capturar sus labios. Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Ella paseaba sus manos por el cabello del joven mientras éste acariciaba su espalda en movimientos verticales pasando por su cintura y llegando hasta su trasero.- Trunks- susurró la rubia contra los labios del heredero saiyajin- ¿Que ocurrió con Kaoru?

-No hablemos de eso ahora- dijo, tomando los labios de ella con los suyos. Comenzando con otro atrapante juego bucal.

-Debo saberlo- se separó de él, pero no alejo su cuerpo del musculoso cuerpo del chico-Él me dijo que… y bueno yo le dije que te lo contara.

-Sí, me lo dijo. Pero tú sabes que no soy homosexual y que jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos-levantó una ceja al ver que la rubia asentía- Entonces ¿porque le dijiste que me lo dijera?

-No es bueno contener un secreto como ese- respondió agachando su cabeza- Estaba enamorado de ti y…

-¿Te pusiste celosa?-sonrió con aires de grandeza el guerrero.

-Claro que no, idiota-respondió furiosa

-Me encanta cuando te enojas conmigo- dijo con lujuria, capturando sus labios nuevamente. La rubia se separó del beso y lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

-Es solo que no quería que Kaoru saliera lastimado.-dijo con tristeza. Trunks acomodó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja

-No te preocupes, lo pude manejar bien- le sonrió

-¿De veras?-preguntó bromeando mientras se le acercaba a la boca nuevamente- Que sorpresa. Me parece que desperté al doctor Jeykell - bromeó antes de besarlo

-Vaya, ya era hora-susurraron desde la puerta del cuarto. Judith se los encontraba observando. - Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una linda pareja- sonrió a los jóvenes, quienes estaban completamente avergonzados- Solo les pido que no hagan cosas inapropiadas frente a mi hija- bromeó la mujer provocando que el sonrojo se profundizara en sus rostros.

-¿Ya has hablado con el doctor?-preguntó Marron una vez que se pudieron recuperar de la vergüenza. Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados lado a lado y tomados de la mano. La pelinegra se encontraba al lado de la cama de su hija, acariciando su rostro dormido

-Si –respondió en medio de un suspiro-Entrará en el quirófano en unos minutos, las enfermeras vendrán a prepararla-en cuanto termino de decir la frase dos mujeres de mediana edad vestidas de blanco, quienes desconectaron los aparatos estáticos y trasladaron la camilla por el pasillo del hospital

-Sé fuerte pequeña, sé que lo lograrás-le dijo Trunks antes de que se la llevaran. Marron le beso la cabeza, su voz demasiado quebrada como para poder hablar. Judith decidió acompañar a las enfermeras, dejando a solas a los jóvenes en la habitación. Ni bien se hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellas, Marron rompió en llanto. Trunks la abrazó fuertemente en su pecho, acariciando su espalda. - Ya, no llores. Ella saldrá bien de todo esto-le besó la cabeza mientras la rubia enterraba su rostro en la camisa del joven. -No sé si será el momento indicado para decirte esto, pero te verías muy bien con ese traje de enfermera- bromeo el pelilila, la rubia lo golpeó ligeramente.

* * *

**Bueno, ya estan reconciliados...¿pero por cuánto tiempo más?...esperen a los próximos capitulos para enterarse ;)... Gracias por leer**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Secretos**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

**_Amigas! gracias por su apoyo y por su super paciencia a prueba de idiotas como yo jejeje...les presento esta nueva entrega. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que se la habían llevado a Maddy al quirófano, Judith se quedó allí, en la sala de espera, para recibir a su hija en cuanto la operación terminase. Trunks y Marron se habían quedado en la habitación, ambos estaban recostados incómodamente en la silla de doble asiento que estaba en el cuarto. Marron estaba sentada sobre la falda del guerrero, ambos abrazados. El hijo de Vegeta se regocijaba con la situación en la que estaba, tan cerca de ella, incluso en el sueño que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Tan perfecto, tan real, tan hermoso….hasta que….

-Pss…Trunks- sintió que alguien lo sacudía. Esa voz. Tan irritante y tan familiar. Abrió lentamente los ojos al ver que la persona seguía insistiendo- Trunks- volvió a susurrar aquella persona.

-¿Qué? ...¿Goten, qué haces aquí?- susurró, intentando no despertar a la rubia que estaba en sus brazos. Goten sonrió pícaramente al verlos en ese estado, pero Trunks le quito esa sonrisa del rostro con un golpe. El pelinegro salió del cuarto esperando que Trunks lo siguiera, el pelilila se tuvo que levantar con delicadeza y apoyar a la rubia sobre los almohadones del sillón. Con pasos sigilosos caminó hacia el pasillo en donde estaba esperando su amigo. - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó irritado el príncipe sayiajin. El joven Son sonrió ampliamente rascándose la nuca.

-Vine a la sala de emergencias-le mostró su brazo izquierdo, que se encontraba vendado- Me quemé-Sonrió ampliamente mientras a Trunks le salía una gran gota en la cabeza

-¿Y se puede saber…como…diablos…has hecho…para quemarte?-cuestionó el ojiazul, acentuando sus palabras, dejando en evidencia la estupidez de su amigo

-Bueno…yo…emmm…estaba cocinando y me distraje y pues -se rascó la cabeza con su brazo libre, mirando hacia todos lados buscando una distracción- ¿Y tú, porque estabas allí con Marron,eh?-preguntó intentando salvarse de brindar explicaciones

-Vinimos a ver a una amiga en común -contesto de lo más tranquilo- Y no me cambies el tema de conversación. ¿Cómo es que un super saiyajin como tu hizo para quemarse de una manera tan estúpida?

-Goten-llamaron desde el final del pasillo. Ambos jóvenes voltearon y vieron a una bella castaña acercarse. Goten comenzó a sudar mientras Trunks lo miraba con una sonrisa picara "Sí, lo suponía. Esto será divertido", pensó maliciosamente el príncipe. -Goten, no deberías haberte ido. La enfermera iba a chequear tu brazo -le dijo con tono preocupado la joven. El hijo de Goku, enternecido por el gesto de su novia, volteo ,tomandola de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Pares, estoy bien. Ya no es necesario que me estén revisando-le sonrió.

-Pero aun así-le dijo con la voz temblorosa- deberías hacerte ver. Yo….Yo…Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó abrazándolo por la cintura. Goten le acariciaba la espalda con su brazo sano.

-Ajam-se aclaró la garganta el pelilila. Ambos voltearon un tanto avergonzados hacia él.

-Ah, sí, Trunks…ella es Pares -presentó el pelinegro. -Mi novia- dijo Goten bajando su vista hacia el suelo, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Pares y Trunks se miraron, sonriendo como cómplices. Al final ambos asintieron levemente y se estrecharon la mano

-Mucho gusto en conocerte…Pares

-Igualmente- Ambos se estaban esforzando por no estallar en risa.

-Entonces, dime Pares, ¿sabes cómo hizo Goten para quemarse el brazo?-preguntó Trunks, al ver que su mejor amigo se encontraba totalmente mudo

-Trunks-exclamó Goten

-Bueno, estábamos en mi casa y nos encontrábamos cocinando y Goten me distrajo y lo quemé con agua caliente por accidente- Trunks comenzó a reir mientras que su mejor amigo ocultaba su cara por la vergüenza.

-No es gracioso-se quejó su amigo, mientras el pelilila se limpia las lagrimas del rostro.

-Goten, iré a llamar a la enfermera para que te revise. De esa forma podremos irnos-Goten asintió y Pares le colocó un beso en la mejilla- Encantada en conocerte Trunks-saludo al joven Briefs antes de retirarse

-Igualmente-respondió. –Es una linda chica-comentó a su amigo una vez que Pares se perdió en el pasillo del hospital.

-Sí, sí lo es-suspiró Goten- Pero me imagino que no te es tan linda como Marron, cierto? –Se burló el pelinegro. Divirtiéndose con la expresión sonrojada de su amigo

-Cállate-ordenó fastidiado. Trunks tomo asiento en una de las sillas dobles de la sala de espera, fuera del cuarto de Maddy. Goten se sentó a su lado, ambos observando hacia la nada y compartiendo un cómodo silencio entre amigos.

-Oye-llamó suavemente el más joven – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Vine a ver a una amiga-Masculló el ojiazul

-Sí, pero ¿A quién?- preguntó poco convencido- ¿La conozco?

-No-volvió a responder fastidioso

-¿Pero Marron si?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué no puedes decírmelo?-pregunto ofendido.

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho que tenias novia?- Goten se quedó callado. Su amigo lo miraba intensamente.

-Es….por qué…bueno- tartamudeó - Era un secreto

-Bueno, entonces esto también lo es- Goten asintió.

-Ojala no hubiera venido aquí- exclamó el joven Son- Este lugar es muy deprimente

-Sí, es cierto-concordó Trunks- ¿De veras te dolía tanto como para tener que venir a un hospital?

-No, en realidad no me duele, ni siquiera tengo una marca- El heredero a la Corporación Cápsula lo miro confuso- Es solo que Pares se sintió culpable y me insistió para que viniera a que lo revisaran

-Eres un arrastrado-rió su amigo

-Sí, pero al menos tengo novia-le sacó la lengua el otro

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo no tengo?-respondió furioso. Luego se cubrió la boca rápidamente, cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras. Goten lo miro doblemente sorprendido

-¿Acaso tu y…Marron?-el pelilila se dedicó a evadir la mirada del ojinegro, mientras éste saltaba de la emoción- No puedo creerlo. Esto es sensacional. Te felicito amigo-lo abrazó entusiasmado

-Bueno, ya, ya-dijo Trunks, separándose del agarre-No es para tanto-Sonrió ampliamente

-Si, como que no-dijo irónicamente el hijo de Goku.

-Goten-lo llamo la castaña nuevamente.- La enfermera te está aguardando

-En seguida voy-respondió alegremente.-Bien, Trunks. Espero que sea quien sea a quien hayan venido a visitar, se recupere. Hay muchas personas aquí que ni siquiera llegan a pedir un último deseo -le dijo, apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de su amigo, brindándole como en varias ocasiones una cálida sonrisa. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que espero que se recupere pronto-repitió el Son

-No, no- negó rápidamente el pelilila- Lo último. La última parte

-Que hay muchas personas aquí que ni siquiera llegan a pedir un último deseo -dijo, algo descolocado. Trunks abrió sus ojos aun más, si es posible, y palmeando a su amigo en el hombro.

-Goten, eres un genio-exclamó antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo, dejando al pelinegro aun más despistado que antes

* * *

_**Bueno, no es lo mejor que he escrito hasta el momento,pero el proximo capitulo tendrá mayor contenido y emoción**_. _**Saludos y gracias por leer!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Secretos_**

**_Capitulo 20_**

**_Chicas! nuevamente mil gracias y disculpen la demora! ;)_**

* * *

-Preciosa, oye, preciosa-la llamaron, zarandeando su brazo levemente y despertándola de su ligero sueño. Su cuerpo dolorido por la posición en la que se quedó dormida. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos igual de azules que los suyos. La amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante la obligó a despertarse de su ensueño y reincorporarse en el asiento

-Trunks-dijo con una mezcla entre cansancio y confusión- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo con Maddy?-preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. El joven pelilila sonrió, depositando un suave beso en la frente de su novia

-Tranquila. Ella se encuentra allí, durmiendo-señaló Trunks hacia la niña que había salido del quirófano. Marron se frotó los ojos, acercándose hacia el borde de la cama de Maddy. Su cuerpo estaba protegido por la sábana, su brazo izquierdo aún conectado al suero. Pero su cuerpo no parecía tan afectado por la operación, las ojeras características de su enfermedad, desaparecidas y su cabeza envuelta con su caracteristico pañuelo. - ¿Lo ves?-sonrió satisfecho- Ella se encuentra perfectamente bien. Inclusive parece….curada. ¿No?- Marron lo miro curiosa, luego volvió su vista hacia la niña, quien estaba respirando tranquilamente y disfrutando de su sueño.

-Pero…pero…¿cómo puede ser?-preguntó en voz baja, como para sí misma. Trunks, la escuc hó, se acercó hacia ella, poniéndose a su altura frente a Maddy.

-Digamos que fue un milagro-sonrió de nuevo- en realidad, siete milagros…-Marron lo miro con sus ojos abiertos por el shock

-Ay no…dime que no lo hiciste- Trunks asintió- No debemos usar las esferas del dragon a menos que sea una emergencia o algo sumamente importante-reprochó su novia.

-Marron, mirala-sentenció el pelilila, "Por Dios, una vez que hago las cosas bien y me lo reprocha"- Ella es algo bueno. No fue un deseo desperdiciado- la rubia la miro con tristeza, cogiéndo una de sus diminutas manos entre las suyas, ambas blancas y suaves como la seda. - Sabes que si moría por ésto entonces ya no habría marcha atrás. Ella ya no hubiese podido resucitar con las esferas- Marron cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus cuencas azules.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió ella con la voz quebrada- Gracias Trunks, has hecho lo correcto. Es solo que no quería que se sobre utilizaran las esferas

-Preciosa-susurró, levantando gentilmente el mentón de su amada- Un deseo más no hará la diferencia, además a Shen Long le resulto fácil cumplirlo, pero no la curo por completo, el resultado del deseo debe reflejarse en el tiempo, ya sabes, porque sino ellas podrían sosperchar de que fue por arte de "magia"-gestualizó con los dedos las comillas- y no les podemos decir sobre las esferas del dragón - Marron le observo con adoración "Como puede ser que hayas cambiado tanto, Trunks. Ya casi no te reconozco",penso y sin embargo y a pesar de todos sus pensamientos, le sonrió acercándose hacia sus labios y dándole un hermoso, húmedo y sensual beso. El pelilila la sentó sobre su regazo, paseando sus manos por su cuello hacia su pecho y por el interior de sus piernas. Mientras tanto las manos de la rubia recorrían el cabello sedoso de su chico, repasando con la yema de los dedos el suave camino que se formaba desde la base de su cabello hasta la base de su nuca. Los ojos de ambos cerrados, excluyendo todo lo que estuviera en la habitación que no fuera ellos dos.

-Puaj, que asco-dijo una voz muy suave y débil. Ambos de inmediato abrieron sus ojos y voltearon a ver a la única persona que se encontraba con ellos en la habitación

-Maddy- exclamaron juntos, desacomodándose de su posición y acercándose a abrazar a lajoven

-Oigan, oigan, despacio-rio la ojiverde- acabo de salir de una operación- sus dos amigos se separaron observándola con cariño- Aw, que lindo- exclamó la joven al ver al osito de peluche color mocca- ¿Es para mí?-Trunks asintió, cogiendo al osito y dándoselo a la niña- Gracias Trunks- Marron sonrió tiernamente y le beso rápidamente la mejilla, quien luego se puso colorado. Maddy rio suevamente, pero su voz pronto se apago y comenzó a buscar a su madre por la habitación - Oigan, ¿Saben donde esta mi mamá?- Ambos jóvenes negaron

-Seguro que se encuentra hablando con los doctores, linda-le respondió Marron

-Pero ya me siento mucho mejor-contestó la niña- La operación fue exitosa

-Sí, pero aun no puedes irte del hospital-la tranquilizo el pelilila- Debes esperar hasta que el médico lo diga-La niña bufo enojada, enterrándose entre las almohadas de su camilla y cruzando los brazos

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la operación y Maddy se estaba sintiendo renovada. Su recuperación fue realmente milagrosa, totalmente inexplicable por los médicos, incluso por la propia Judith quien vigilaba a su hija día y noche. Por otra parte, la relación de Trunks y de Marron se solidificaba con cada momento que pasaban juntos, pero aún se mantenía oculta ante el resto de los guerreros Z, en especial ante sus propias familias.

Una tarde luego de la escuela, Trunks y Marron fueron directamente hacia la Corporación Capsula a pasar unos momentos íntimos de pareja. El joven Briefs estacionó el auto en el garaje y se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a su chica. Marron le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó del rostro, dándole un fogoso beso. Trunks por su parte la sujeto de la cintura y la apoyo contra la puerta del auto que ya estaba cerrada. Sus manos, toscas pero a la vez delicadas, trazaban el contorno de su figura con pasión y lujuria. Marron enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del príncipe, deleitada con la atención que le daban sus manos a su trasero.

-Trunks- susurró con la voz sofocada. El pelilila le estaba dando pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello- Trunks- repitió con la voz un poco más firme, apartando con mucha dificultad al excitado joven. Trunks la miro a los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso- Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, ¿no crees?- preguntó con sensualidad, acariciando el contorno del rostro masculino con la yema de sus dedos. Trunks le tomo la mano y le beso los nudillos

-No hay nadie en casa-respondió dándole otro beso en la mano- Podemos utilizar todo el espacio que queramos- dijo divertido, causando que la rubia se mordiera el labio inferior.

-Entonces vamos- rió ella, arrastrando al pelilila hacia su cuarto. Trunks la tomó nuevamente de la cintura, enroscando sus largas piernas de bailarina alrededor de su cintura masculina. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de si de una patada. Depositó a la rubia sobre su cama, sin romper el beso que se estaban dando. Se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, pasando por sus rodillas, luego por sus muslos hasta llegar de nuevo hacia su trasero, masajeándolo lentamente y causando una serie de gemidos por parte de la chica. Su mano fue subiendo, tímidamente, hacia sus pechos. Aquellas montañas que siempre le parecieron apetitosas pero siempre inalcanzables. Ahora eran todo suyas y nadie le iba a quitar el privilegio de tocarlas, de lamerlas o incluso de hacer gemir a Marron de deseo con cada caricia que les brinde. Por su parte, la joven bailarina tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por la lujuria y el calor que le provocaba su compañero. Sus manos masajeaban la estructurada espalda de Trunks, tironeando de su remera para quitársela. El heredero de la CC, se separó del cuerpo y de la boca de su novia y la ayudo a quitarle la camiseta, volviéndose a recostar entre sus piernas y retornando al viejo hábito del beso en la boca. Todo ese momento de pasión se esfumó en cuanto Marron rompió el beso y lo alejo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó confundido el pelilila. El bulto en su pantalón ya era notorio- ¿Hice algo que no te gustó? –insistió con inseguridad. Marron negó con la cabeza y le cogió de los costados de su rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

-No has hecho nada malo-sonrió. Trunks levanto la ceja, confundido- Es solo que….hueles mal-el joven se quedó mudo.

-¿Pues qué esperabas?, tuve entrenamiento hoy-respondió, intentado mantener la seriedad, pero la risa se le escapó de la boca.- Si quieres me entró a bañar y en cuanto salga- se le acercó a la oreja- podemos continuar-le susurró, causando un escalofrío en la rubia.

-Me parece perfecto-sonrió ella con picardía

-A menos que quieras hacerme compañía allí adentro

-Ya me lo propusiste una vez, ¿recuerdas?-el pelilila asintió- ¿Y cómo te había resultado en aquella ocasión?- Trunks se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, luego resoplo y se levanto de la cama

-Bien, como quieras. Pero no me vengas a golpear la puerta desesperada de que te deje enjabonarme la espalda-dijo con falso enojo. La rubia se tapo la boca, sofocando una carcajada voraz

-Prometo contenerme-dijo levantando su mano derecha. Trunks le sonrió y con un "enseguida salgo", entró en su baño. Marron se quedo recostada sobre la cama, panza hacia abajo, estaba leyendo unas revistas que había llevado consigo a la escuela y que tenia guardadas en su bolso. De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Trunks, quien aun se estaba duchando y no podía oírlo. El timbre fue de corta duración, "seguramente es un mensaje de texto", pensó la rubia, cogiendo el teléfono en sus manos.-Trunks-llamo a su novio desde la puerta- Te esta sonando el teléfono

-¿Puedes atender por favor?-gritó desde la ducha

-De acuerdo-respondió ella con el mismo tono. En cuanto toco la pantalla del celular, pudo ver el símbolo del mensaje, lo abrió y comenzó a leer (N/A: el mensaje se encuentra mal escrito a propósito) :

**_Hola guapo, hace bastante q no c de ti._**

**_Llámame y arreglamos para ir a tu fiesta de recepción._**

**_Besos amorcito_**

Marron apretó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas, de milagro no lo hizo pedazos. La ira se le acumulaba en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse del enojo. Escuchó que del otro lado de la puerta Trunks ya había cerrado el agua y estaba a punto de salir. Ella cogió rápidamente sus cosas y arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama donde previamente habia estado intimando.

-¿Quién era al teléfono?-preguntó pasándose una toalla por la cara, en cuanto despejó su rostro vio que en su cuarto ya no había nadie y las cosas de Marron habían desaparecido- Marron- llamó, buscando por los pasillos de su casa. En el jardín de su abuela e incluso en el garaje de su abuelo. Pero nada, la joven se había ido. Rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación y cogió el teléfono, dispuesto a llamarla, en cuanto desbloqueó el teclado y la pantalla se iluminó, también se iluminó su duda. Su rostro pasó de tristeza a enojo al leer el mensaje que le había llegado. "_Melisa"_, pensó con rabia

* * *

**Oh por dios...Gracias por leer!**


End file.
